I just don't want to die
by ScarletVT
Summary: Violet Felis moves to Beacon Hills and catches Derek's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) this is the first time that I write fanfiction so please review. Thanks.**

**So, this is mostly focused on my character Violet and Derek. I don't own Teen Wolf. I wish, if I did, Stiles and Derek would be together and Scott wouldn't be the main character (do apologise to the Scott lovers, I'm kinda mean with him in this story. not a lot though). And I made Violet have a characteristic that's common with Allison. It's not exactly common but it's there... If you guess what it is I'll give you a cupcake ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As she laid in her bath tub with her turquoise long hair floating in the water, closing her pale, almost unnoticeable, green eyes, she let her wounds heal quickly. As time passes, only old scars where left on her pale skin. 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow… I really hate the first day of school.

* * *

Violet Felis never thought she would be living alone in a two-story house at only 17 years old. She moved to Beacon Hills with her mother shortly after she got pregnant. Since it was too dangerous for the mother and her unborn child to remain in Beacon Hills, because of the hunters, she decided that it would be for the best if she went to the forest to raise and train her kid. Violet understood and not wanting to keep moving she was left alone in this huge and lonely house.

First day of school doesn't go well for the teen since she's not that much of a fan of people and the whole 'socialize' thing. She just decides to blend in. At the same time fully aware of all the events that had happened from the beginning of the school year.

She knew all about Scott being bitten and Derek killing his uncle Peter/Alpha. She knew about the not-so-secret relationship of Scott and Allison Argent, daughter of hunters. She knew all about Jackson being bitten and now becoming the weird lizard/snake thing, also known as Kamina, even though she liked calling him 'lizard-dude' more. She also knew about Derek biting the misfits and how he wanted 'oh so bad' for Scott to join his pack. Violet knew everything. She was a highly intelligent teen with nothing else to do beside training and scooping around.

* * *

It was the night of the lacrosse game and Violet, being the sports-loving-with-no-life curious mind she is, was there, sitting on the benches watching at how bad her school's team was losing. It was all going smoothly until Scott noticed her smell, 'Oh My God! He took his head off of his ass and looked anywhere else besides Allison' she thought. She didn't smell like wolf so it intrigued him even more.

"Hey Stiles! Who is that girl with the greenish hair sitting on the benches?" asked Scott.

" Who that? That's Violet Felis. She moved here recently. I can't believe don't know who she is. She has 6 classes with us." answered Stiles.

"Oh… I never noticed!"

"Maybe if you looked elsewhere sometimes, besides yourself and Allison, you could've seen her… Fucking jerk." Stiles mumbled softly.

"What?" asked Scott while staring at Violet.

"Nothing. Never mind. But why are you asking about her so suddenly?"

"No big deal. It's just that she smells kind of… not normal?" uttered Scott not knowing which words to use since he has never smelt something like her.

Violet noticed that Scott was staring at her and since she obviously didn't like him she glared at him exposing her glowing green yellowish eyes with her contracted pupil like a cat. Scott couldn't help but flinch at what just happened and panic a little while reporting to Stiles what he'd just seen.

Stiles turned around to look at Violet, who had a soft spot for the poorly-treated-by-his-best-friend teen, and smiled at him while waving. Stiles waved back and let out a small smirk at the girl.

"What the hell are you talking about Scott?" questioned Stiles while looking confused at him. "She's a nice girl, and incredibly beautiful by the way. There's nothing abnormal about her!"

"I swear to god that her eyes glowed like a cat's!" said the teen raising slightly his voice "Please believe in me, Stiles!"

"Fin. Whatever you say Scott. Her eyes turned yellow like a cat's. Got it." sighed Stiles at his best friend.

Violet just sat at the benches looking pleased at how Scott was made a fool by her. She just didn't like the boy at all. He was full of himself and never noticed his surroundings if they didn't involve Allison, who by the way was going to get him killed someday. Scott didn't know what she was and since he never took interest in anything besides, AGAIN, Allison, by the time tomorrow, he wasn't going to remember her at all.

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Since I already had the second chapter ready I thought I should upload it already. BUT, I shall not upload the third chapter until I get some reviews, maybe I suck at this and it isn't worth it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Violet woke up with half of her body on the floor and the other half still hanging on the bed, feeling sore all over. She has intensified her training yesterday and it had a bad outcome on her body.

She slowly and carefully stood up taking her a while for the room to stop spinning. Violet was a bad-mornings person and always woke up with strong headaches. She went to the bathroom and started her morning routine. Get in the shower, while showering brush her teeth. Then go downstairs and make her breakfast. After eating her breakfast pop two pills to ease her headache and go upstairs to get dressed. After finishing that, she had to turn on the sprinklers to water the garden and feed her 3 dogs. 'I'm such a hypocrite.' she thought. She hated werewolves but still loved dogs. Even though she loved her kind a lot more and had lots of those around the house, she still loved dogs. They were great companions for someone who will be spending around five years living alone and waiting for her mother and brother to come back.

When ready, she sat in her black, over-priced, Bentley Continental GT (Yes, Violet Felis was a Bentley lover. I mean, who isn't?) and drove off to Beacon Hills High. As she parked her car, on an isolated corner of the school's parking lot, she remembered that only 3 days ago, on Friday, Scott was eyeing her like she was some sort of piece exposed in a museum. Observing her and trying to figure her out. She then laughed to herself at how confused he was when she glared at him.

But it came back to bite her in the ass 'Oh the irony', she thought, when Scott brought Derek to school with him and was pointing at her.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic!" She said to herself, probably loud enough because Derek looked at her and smirked at her reaction.

'This is just great!' she thought. Violet sighed and continued her train of thought 'I'll just mix with that crowd of douches and with a lot of luck slide by…' she hoped.

But there was nothing she could do anymore. Derek knew what she was the moment she passed by them in her car with her windows open. He knew the only thing that could smell like that. He had read about it in his mother's books and remembered it, since it's characteristics were particularly rare. What he didn't understand was how could it be possible. Her kind was supposed to be extinct over a hundred years ago.

He ran after her. When she felt him move she quickly dodged the crowd of rude students and ran away. She ran to the woods. Only after a few minutes she realized that it wasn't a good idea because he knew that they trained in them. So she made a quick detour and ran for her house. She was certain that he wouldn't be able to follow her there because she was faster and the road she took had a lot of turns and twists and some traps settled.

When she arrived home she locked herself in the house. Brought the dogs in and locked every window and door she could so that the wolf, if by chance he could keep up with her and not get caught in the traps, wanted to come in.

She was terrified. Panic took over when the remote possibility of Derek figuring out who she was crossed her head. Violet knew that if Derek knew, the hunters would soon find out. She was her mother's last hope. If her baby-brother couldn't adapt to their lifestyle and die, her mother would be left alone. She could always have another kid but the birth of her kind is extremely painful and excruciating than a human's or even wolf's. She didn't want to get killed by the hunters so Violet only had one option. Kill Derek.

She was faster, stronger, smarter, more agile and to top all that, they were in her territory. She could easily kill him or at least badly injure him. She was ready. Violet Files has spent all her life training and fighting. It was her obligation and only way to survive. As being the last two of her kind, and staying hidden for such a long time she had already accepted that no one could jeopardize that. Not even an alpha with a young and absent-minded pack.

She sat on the floor of her house, leaning against the front door listening to her surroundings. The teen could pick up everything. The birds singing, the wind blowing making the leaves move, the rabbits jumping around, if she concentrated enough she could hear people laughing from far far away. For a moment there she felt lucky that her house was in the part of the woods that Derek's pack didn't know about. They never came close to this place and she was happy that that would make his search more difficult.

After 20 minutes of sitting and listening she started to relax thinking that he got caught up in one of her traps or lost his way. Violet started to get up from the floor and in that exact moment she caught Derek's footsteps on her garden. "He's here." she stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey lovely people! I think that I'm gonna upload the fourth chapter tomorrow. Maybe? I don't know. Me being on vacation is awesome and gives me all the free time I want but I still need to hang out with my friends or do something more healthy than just sit in front of a computer writing about Derek Hale. So here is the 3rd chapter. Do review :)**

**I'll probably give away what Violet and Allison have in common in the next chapter so just wait a little.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Well this is just great. I'm going to have to kill_ DEREK_ fucking _HALE_.' Violet was worried. She stayed inside the house silently not moving and concealing her heartbeat hoping that Derek thinks that this house isn't hers and just moves on. But noooooo Derek just stands there, waiting for her to come out.

After 15 minutes she finally gives up and comes out of the house. Her dogs are standing beside her concealing her smell a little. Derek looks confused and exhausted. He glares at her and growls "Traps? Really Violet? You just had to have traps!" His eyes became a glowing red and his fangs came out.

"Well, you could say that I don't like it when people come into my territory. And how the fuck do you know my name?" Violet responded with the same aggressiveness, her eyes turning a glowing yellowish green and contracted pupils, quoting Scott '_like a cat's_', with her canines out when she hisses at him.

Derek puts his claws out and prepares himself for battle. Violet does the same. Her dogs start running in Derek's direction the moment she jumps onto her roof. He growls loudly making the dogs flinch and back off whining, Violet takes that as an opportunity and jumps at Derek scratching roughly his chest. Not wanting to give him time to recover she punches him sending the wolf flying and hitting the trees.

At that moment Derek accepts the fact that there's no way that he'll be able to win against Violet. Not with her knowledge of the area and fighting skills. So he decides to use Stiles tactic and speak to her.

"I don't wish you harm Violet. I just want to talk to you. I have some questions about your kind." Says Derek calming himself.

"Are you serious? You just want to talk to me? I don't think that that's a nice way of showing it. I'll give you a piece of advice Derek, the next time you wish to just talk to someone, do not, I repeat, DO NOT transform into a werewolf and prepare yourself to attack that person. Understood sourwolf?"

"Please Violet, let's just talk." Derek almost begs.

"Well guess what? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to associate with your pack." The girl pauses slightly observing Derek's expression and continues "I don't have a death wish Derek so just FUCK YOU and leave!" Violet hissed at him. She really didn't want to kill him so she decided to persuade him to leave. He was a nice alpha, even though he couldn't completely control himself, he was a good leader to his pack. They were just cursed. That's exactly it. Derek was cursed. His family died in a fire caused by his psychotic-wolf-hating-ex-girlfriend, his uncle went berserk and killed the Alpha's sister, and now he was stuck with a band of neurotic and narcissistic teens as his pack. Violet pitied Derek a little.

"What? Why would you say that?" Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bitch please! Your pack is cursed! Every single one of your members suck and you're always getting yourself into trouble. Scott doesn't have the minimum decency to think about the others. He's dating a hunter's daughter and he's always just doing his own thing. Then there's the other kid, the what's-his-name with the anger issues, that turns into the lizard-dude or Kanima, how you like to call him. The other girl, Lydia right?, doesn't even know what she is and it will probably take your pack a few weeks to figure out and you ain't gonna like it. Stiles is a great guy but the poor kid is going be sick of you people someday and leave! You treat him like crap, even though he saved your life a shit load of times. Your band of misfits isn't any better. They're just mesmerized with the 'updates' that come with the bite. Your pack is weak and kinda dumb. YET YOU STILL ASSOCIATE WITH A FUCKING HUNTER'S DAUGHTER!" she started screaming. Violet was pissed. "I and my mom are the sole survivors of our kind. She's off to have a baby and I'm supposed to survive alone for five years until she comes back! I don't want to disappoint her! YOUR PACK ONLY BRINGS MISFORTUNES AS THEY'RE A BAND OF FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO JUST CAN'T GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER!" Violet was panting. All that screaming made her loose her breath. Although she was feeling a lot better after telling the truth to Derek she also felt a little guilty for being so mean.

Derek just stood there looking at her. His eyes were no longer red, only filled with hurt, and his fangs weren't out anymore. She was right about everything. "So you just don't want to die." He said calmly.

"Yes. I'm glad you understood. Now, please, leave." Violet said with sad eyes.

"I can't. I still want to talk to you. I have some questions about you." Derek paused when noticed that he wasn't getting through Violet. "Just talk to me. Please Violet. I just want to talk. You and me. Nobody else" Derek begged.

"Fine" Violet pitied the wolf and thought that there wouldn't be any harm to just answer some of Derek's questions. "But make them all go. Or did you think I didn't notice that everyone is hiding behind the trees listening?" Violet said still pissed. "I fucking hate your kind's smell. It makes me sick and if you're going to spread it around here I'll cut you into pieces and give you to the hunters as a peace offer." She said with an intense glare.

"Your heard her. Go home." The alpha commanded and they all left.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Do you need an invitation or what? Hurry up! I have things to do and hanging out with Derek Hale isn't on my to-do list." said Violet in a rude way.

"Thank you." stated Derek, with a soft look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. Chapter 4 is out. Again- I do not own Teen Wolf. Have a nice reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Derek came inside the house he couldn't help but find it haunting. It was an enormous house with an antique design. The walls were wooden and the across the living room you could see the back garden from the gigantic windows. There were stairs to go to the second floor. From where he was standing the house looked like it came from a fairy tale.

It scared him to never have seen or felt this part of the woods. He was always proud to be one of the few people to fully know the place where he grew up. How could he have not been here before? How could he have not felt this amazing place where everything was green and well treated, where animals roamed free around the place at night without the fear of being lashed at by a hungry and bat-shit crazy wolf. He just couldn't understand. And that killed him on the inside.

"What are you looking at? Follow me or I'll throw you out." Violet was starting to lose patience. The wolf was just standing there, changing his expressions as minutes passed by. 'Is he going crazy from the barriers?' she thought.

"How is it possible that I never came here? How come I didn't know about this part of the woods?" Derek was perplexed.

"Barriers. As I said before, I don't like it when people come into my territory."

That was a good enough explanation to calm Derek's nerves. He felt relieved that it wasn't because he was away from his home for 6 years that he didn't recognize this place. It was because there were barriers around it. But then it hit him. "If there are barriers, how come I got in?"

"The barriers don't work like that. They just make you change your mind if you're thinking of exploring the woods or something like that, I can't have humans running around in here, it's dangerous. If you have a clear goal in your mind, like you did, they won't stop you. That's why I have traps. When one of them is driven I can feel it and I know that someone is here."

'That's surprisingly clever' Derek thought.

"Really Derek? You don't have to put that surprised look on your face. What do you take me for?" the girl felt offended. How the hell can he be so rude after she invited him in and was nice to him. Well sorta. Maybe. Ok no. She wasn't. At all. But still. It was her home, you can't be rude to someone in their own house. That's not polite.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just a really good mechanism."

"Thanks. Any way. What did you want to ask?"

"I'm confused. You can't be what you are because you're supposed to be extinct. And yet, your smell is so characteristic. How can you be standing in front of me?" the wolf was intrigued. It's not every day that you come along something extinct.

"I come from the past. Just kidding. Sit down. It's a long story." Violet sat down in the wooden stool on the kitchen. Derek sat in front of her. "A hundred years ago, when the hunters turned against us out of fear of our superior race, they decided to exterminate us from the earth. My family had a close friend from the higher ranks, who found out beforehand and warned them to run away and hide. So they did. They ran away and hid. They tried to warn as many as possible but most of them didn't believe that the hunters were going to turn against them and the ones that did believe didn't have enough time to run or just couldn't find a good place to hide." While Violet was telling her kind's story she was starting to feel the tears bucking up in her eyes. It was a sensitive matter for her, after all it was her race, her pack. "They lived out of the spot light for a hundred years. Generations passed and it came down to us. We were discrete. So I just can't put my finger to how the hell did the hunters find us." As one tear rolled down Violet's cheek she continued "Five years ago, while my mom and I were out, the hunters came to our house and killed my dad and my brothers in their sleep and burned down our home. I honestly don't know how they did it because my dad is an extremely careful man who wouldn't just ignore the sound of footsteps rushing towards our home in the middle of the night." She sighed "My mother and I ran away. Again. We skipped from town to town and landed here. She decided to get preggers and since she can't risk the hunters finding us, she went to the forest to deliver and raise my baby-bro. Now that's my life story. Not as long as I thought."

There was a moment of complete silence after that. Derek sympathized with this girl's story since his was a lot like hers.

They sat in silence for a long time until Derek decided to break it.

"So you really are… a cat." He stated with a glimpse of uncertainty in his voice.

"More like a feline. Cat is too specific. My father was a leopard and my mom's a panther. My brothers, well, they were kitties and-"

Derek interrupted "What are you?"

"If you'd let me finish… I'm a white tiger."

Derek opened his mouth in awe "White tiger of the West" Derek mumbled.

"Never thought that Derek Hale would be familiar with Chinese mythology. Yes, I'm the king of all beasts. I rule the animal world, so to say." Violet said with a smirk on her face. "Bow before me you foolish creature. " She laughed. At that moment Derek felt the urge to bow but he fought it. He didn't want to seem weak. The thought that he would be standing before the king, well Queen, of all beasts never crossed his mind. This was royalty. She could rip his throat out with her teeth. Suddenly all this seemed meaningless.

"Why do you hide? You could easily kill all the hunters if they were to come after you."

"Because I don't wish to spend all my life fighting. I want to live it not fear for it."

"What do you have to fear? You're invincible! You have no weaknesses and you can rip me in half with your hands."

"Oh! I do have a weakness. It's not exactly a weakness and it's not very easy to obtain. Actually, it's kinda stupid." Violet was starting to feel comfortable around Derek. She noticed how he bowed slightly before sitting straight when she ordered him to, jokingly. She knew he wouldn't tell anything. "I feel weak around shrimps that have been in contact with ice from the North Pole." Derek eyed her in baffle "Yeah… Told you it's stupid. It's the components present in the North Pole's water that make me weak. The shrimp is a mere carrier and besides, that thing is disgusting."

'The Queen of the Beasts is weakened by shrimps. Such a weird weakness' thought Violet after looking at Derek's expression that showed amusement at this information.

"Are you serious?" Derek started laughing.

"Yes. I. Am." Violet felt embarrassed. "STOP LAUGHING!" Derek stopped immediately "It's embarrassing…" she confessed.

"I actually think it's kinda cute."

"You should never call a tiger cute Derek. Never." The girl glared at the wolf.

'Is it me or we're having a moment?' Violet thought 'We're totally having a moment. I've read enough books to see the sexual tension in the air. Well, who wouldn't be frustrated standing in front of this Greek God. He's a hot piece of super sexy ass. His toned muscles that peek from under that under-sized shirt, which I would be delighted to rip off him, with my teeth. Those clearly notable and perfect abs. The green eyes that look like they're looking straight into your soul and amazing face with strong features. Did I already mention that he has an ass to die for? Oh yeah, I did. I guess that stuff in the middle was just to reinforce my point. He's a Greek God and being called cute by a Greek God is quite the compliment. Oh god. I'm rambling. I should really stop hanging out with Stiles. That's right! Stiles! He'll totally want to hear what happened here with Derek. Maybe I should text him. Now? Later? Probably later. It would be rude, and I don't want to be rude with Derek, even though I already was, but whateve- I'm rambling again. Damn it.' Violet's brain was about to explode from all that mess when she was interrupted by the sound of a buzzing phone.

"Stiles?" Derek looked at the screen from her phone. "Since when does he have your number?"

"We're friends. Of course he would have my number."

"Stiles has friends? Besides Scott of course."

"Yes, Stiles has friends. You should really stop being so mean with him. He's an amazing person and is it me or does he smell like honey and cotton candy?"

"Yeah, I've already noticed it." Derek smiled at this information. He didn't think that another person would share this view on Stiles' smell.

"It's amazing right? How can a person that eats THAT amount of junk food smell like cotton candy? I always feel like I'm on a Carnival when I'm with him." Violet smiled.

As weird as it may seem, Derek and Violet just sat there, talking about Stiles and other random stuff. Both forgetting their initial agenda. Only hours later, when the Queen got another text did they realize how late it was.

"I should go. It's getting late." Derek stood up from the kitchen stool.

"Derek! Please be careful with what you know about me. Do not tell them that I'm a White Tiger. This could put you all in danger, not me. You may say that I'm a feline but don't sa-" Violet was interrupted.

"I won't. But don't you think that they should know?"

"It's for the best. Not to be mean and rude, but they're not exactly good at keeping secrets." She said.

"You're right. But maybe I should tell Stiles. He deserves to know." Derek said half joking.

"He already does." The girl said with a serious face.

Derek just closed his eyes and sighed. Stiles knew something like that and didn't tell the Alpha. He was doing his best to remain calm.

"There was nothing that Stiles could've done. I made him not tell anyone. He recognized the tiger tattoo on my back from your mother's books. They had a lot of information about our kind. He's really a smart kid Derek."

"I understand. We'll be in touch." Derek said and left Violet's house.

As soon as the Alpha was out the door, Violet ran to her phone and called Stiles to call him over. When the boy arrived they sat on her bedroom's bed and she told him everything about that afternoon.

"So, Derek's not mad at me?" Stiles had an uneasy expression on his face.

"No. I don't think he'll hit you. Let's just hope for the best." Said Violet in a half jokingly tone.

They laid in her bed and after talking about that day they just watched the Harry Potter movies and filled themselves with junk food, Stiles's favorite. Both knew that that would be the last night of peace and quiet that they would have.

* * *

**So yeah. Stiles and Violet are friends. Very close actually. (What kind of person would I be if I didn't put my favorite character in my story) For those who tought that Violet wouldn't be a cat because that's just a cliché. You were wrong. Kinda. Anyway, I'm a sucker for clichés, but I don't want it to be too obvious so she's a white tiger, 'cause they're beautiful. YAYYY! :D**

**Oh and the thing that Violet has in common with Allison is the fact that their last names kinda give away what they are. Allison Argent (Silver in french- as Jackson said) and Violet Felis (feline in latin, tiger didn't sound very good and was kinda obvious) Clever huh? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello people! :) Here's the 5th chapter. I apologise in advance if there are some typos or misspellings, I broke my right hand today and tiping with the left isn't very easy for me since I always type with both. Besides, I'm totally high on the painkillers so this may be a little weird to you. Maybe. Maybe not wink wink.**

**I also wanted to thank Lycan Lover 411 for being such a doll and reviewing every chapter. Thanks so much lovely :D**

**And the rest of the people who reviewed me. Love you all 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mondays were never easy for normal teenagers, but Violet wasn't a normal teenager. She didn't have any problems with Mondays, aside from her everyday headache. In her opinion, Mondays were just the beginning of another week so she didn't hold any grudge over them. But this Monday was different. She had pulled an all-nighter with Stiles in the whole weekend, which made her feel immensly tired. And when Violet was tired and moody, all hell would break loose.

Thank god Stiles knew how to handle her moods and save himself from imminent death. First, he had to give her a glass of water to make her able to speak and take away the numbness of her tongue 'That's what drugs and alcohol do to ya kids. And sex! If you have sex you'll get pregnant and die!' Stiles chuckled to himself at that line.

"Wha tim iz it" Violet asked Stiles not forming the words fully.

"It's time to wake up my Queen." Stiles answered her with a formal tone.

Violet chuckled and sighed at his answer. Today she would see if she was a fugitive, once again, or still a normal teenage girl (which she never were but is it so bad to dream?).

Slightly opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at the alarm clock and jump out of bed at the sudden realization that she only had about 20 minutes to get ready and drive to school. She rushed to her bathroom only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have first period today. Mr Harris is sick or something. Don't you remember when coach came to our classroom and warned us?"

"My memory from last week hasn't come back to me yet. " Violet sat down on the floor rubbing her face and slipping her hands through her long and what seemed greasy hair. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Don't take too long. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes. Maybe half an hour. Get ready and come down after your shower." Stiles would make two cups of coffe to wake Violet up completely and then feed her some french toasts and top all that with a fruit salad. Of course he knew how to stop Earth from being destroyed by a grumpy tennager, it's not like it was his first time with her.

"Ok mooom." Violet emphasized the 'mom'. Stiles really did treat her as his own child sometimes. She knew he did it because he loved her and she wasn't that opposed to it, since her own mother was away and some motherly love is always welcome.

* * *

Violet drove Stiles to school and, upon noticing all the spots on the back of the parking lot al taken she was forced to park her car right in front of the school's entrance. That made her the center of attention, which the girl did not like.

All kinds of whispers filled the air as Violet and Stiles got out of the car and walked to class.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles whispered "Why was everybody staring at us?"

"Because Violet's car is insanely expensive and I'm seriously dying to know how someone like you got a hold of one" Jackson appeared from behind the two friends and directed his speech at Violet.

"Shut up lizard-dude. I'm not in the mood for your morning crap." Violet's headache hasn't easened up yet.

"Sorry, sorry. Just chill ok? I don't want to be ripped apart with your hands. I know my smell also bugs you so I'll try not to emit any kind of sickening scent."

'Did Jackson just mock me?' Violet's eyebrow raised slightly 'Yes he did. He just mocked me. Who the fuck does he think he is to mock ME?' Her headache gotten worse upon hearing Jackson's loud voice and feeling his presence. That smug look on his face didn't help at all.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove wolfsbane up your ass and make you SWALLOW a silver bullet. Are we clear?" the teen was pissed. How does a mere lizard dare to mock her?

"Let's go Violet. We don't want to be late do we?" Stiles tried to calm her down. To Jackson's surprised he accomplished that impossible task.

Luckily the morning went by fast and with no complications. With the exception of Scott's intense glare on her the entire time, everything was normal. No hunters and No killings.

At lunch, she got tired of having Scott stare at her while she was eating at the cafeteria so she stood up and controlling herself to not punch him, she yanked Allison up her shirt's collar and pressed her lips upon the wolf's girlfriend's, staying like that for about 15 seconds. When Allison moved back a little for some air, Violet saw an opportunity to piss Scott even more and stuck her tongue in Allison's mouth, who, to Violet's surprise, didn't struggle and moved her tongue tugging against Violet's. When the feline pulled back, she could smell the arousal on Allison and knew that so could Scott and Jackson and Derek, even miles away. With the pheromones she was emitting Violet was surprised at how Allison didn't jump on her right there, on the table.

She pulled herself together and walked out of the cafeteria leaving everybody with their mouths hanging open, including Scott's.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Scott slammed his fist against Violet's locker as she was about to open it and get her books for Math class.

"You know, just now, you could've slammed my fingers with the locker." She paused a little turning her head to face the Beta. "I would've cut off your dick if you did that."

Scott shrugged at how serious Violet's face looked and moved back when she 'shoo'ed him. He felt a little offended at how she just waved her hand and made him leave like he was some stray pup. But again, she scared the living hell out of him.

"What is your problem anyway, Scott. You've been glaring at me since this morning and besides your girlfriend didn't seem to mind my sudden affection for her" Violet smirked.

"I just don't like you. I think Derek's not telling us the entire truth about you and I want to know what you are." Scott was determined to find out.

Scott's sudden outburst didn't seem to scare Violet at all and she remained unaffected at his statement. She knew that the boy was not very bright so he would fail to discover anything at all about her. Even if he begged Stiles for help, she knew that the other boy would refuse to help him. Not after how he had treated him and dumped him to every chance he got to bang Allison. Stiles was upset with Scott. That's why the girl hung out together with him for the last two weeks and got high and extremely wasted sharing more than they were supposed to.

"Do your best, bitch." Was the only thing Violet said before turning her back to the wolf and going to math.

* * *

**Haha! Violet sucked face with Allison. Did I forget to mention that she's bissexual? Probably did. Well, Violet's bissexual. YAYY for gay rainbows and straight hum... I don't know what's straight. Happy clouds? Well anyways. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out 'cause I'm kinda out of ideas. If you want something to happen do tell. ;)**

**Oh and I apologise for all the swearing and anger. Kinda wanted to make Violet into a badass with this chapter. Maybe I'll stick with it. She sound kinda hot to me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey! And OMG! My story has more than 1,500 views! YAYYY! .**

**Here's the 6th Chapter. Do review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Something was wrong. Violet could feel it in the air. She knew something must've happened. There was a strong smell of sadness, grief and pain coming, no, running at her house. When it started to rain, those scents lightened a little but there were still some trails of them.

The feline was sitting in her living room reading 'Carrie' by Stephen King. She loved that book. It's rawness and cruelty didn't affect her negatively. She actually appreciated the author's sincerity and straightness. It was one of her favorite books because it reflected the effects of society on a teen girl. How people can be mean and cruel to someone not expecting that person to react or stand up for himself. Violet's darkest thoughts invaded her mind and she sat there thinking on how awesome it would be to burn all the hunters alive. To hear them scream and run around like little ants. 'Oh, it will certainly be fun' she thought.

Someone knocked on the door and pulled her back from the darkest depths of her mind.

Allison stood in front of her, soaking wet. 'Is this Karma for thinking of killing her family?' the girl thought to herself.

"What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I broke up with Scott." Allison said with tears running from her eyes. She looked so weak and fragile.

"Come on in dear, we'll talk when you change clothes and warm yourself up. Do you want to take a bath?" Violet offered, showing genuine concern in her eyes. Aside from the girl being the daughter of hunters she wasn't a threat to the feline. Violet actually thought she was sweet and quite the beauty, especially after their make out session in the cafeteria.

"The bathroom's upstairs. Second door to your right. I'll bring you fresh towels and a change of clothes."

Violet watched the girl go upstairs, wobbling slightly.

She grabbed her phone and texted Stiles.

'_Allison's here. She says she broke up with Scott. She was dripping so I sent her to take a shower. What do I do? HELP ME STILES. You know I'm not very good at comforting people. Hell! I'm not good dealing with people in general.'_

Second later Stiles answered.

'_I know they broke up. Scott's at my place. He's asleep though. And don't worry. U'll do fine. Just talk to her like u talk with me. Remember when u comforted me after I blurted out every little shit Scott has done to make me feel like complete and utter crap? Well, I felt a lot better after just saying everything I had to say. Just listen to her and DON'T BE MEAN! TTYL xxx'_

'_Urgh. Only you to deposit such trust in me. I'll try and help her as much as I can. Luv u xxx'_

Violet had finished making hot cocoa for Allison and tea for herself when she heard the girl leave the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?". 'what a stupid question. Of course she's not feeling better. I can smell the contempt and pain from her. Not to mention she looks like shit. That must be one of the things I'm not supposed to say because it sound mean. NOT INSULT THE WAY ALLISON LOOKS- NOTED.' Violet thought as she checked mentally that point.

"Sit down on the couch love. I'll just finish making your cocoa and join you." Violet said and finished making the hot beverage as quick as she could. She then sat next to the girl and put a blanket over both handing the cocoa to Allison. After they were both comfortable Violet, after taking a sip from her tea, put her arm around Allison's shoulder and just stared at her till the girl felt like she was ready to talk.

"Scott and I broke up." Allison said whispering. A normal human wouldn't have heard her, but Violet wasn't a normal human.

"I know dear. You've already said it once." Violet tried to use the most comforting voice she could emit.

"We broke up Violet. I don't know how this happened." Allison looked so broken. Violet has only seen one person look like that. Her mother. And it was right after her father and brothers died. They were both broken. Empty. Feeling nothing but guilt and pain. And that's how she saw Allison right not.

Violet couldn't help but feel partially responsible for their break up. She had kissed Allison and made her emit pheromones that could be detected miles away.

"Come on Allison. What happened?"

"After you showed up" Violet froze. It was because of her that they broke up. But it wasn't because of the kiss it was because SHE SHOWED UP. 'I'm seriously starting to feel like Carrie. Everything was fine and now it's breaking apart. Way to go Karma. And here was I thinking that we were already done.' "Scott became obsessed with you. He would always talk about you and I was starting to become sick of it." Allison paused when she saw hurt in Violet's face. "Don't worry Violet, it wasn't entirely because of you. We were having trouble before you even showed up." Violet felt her body relax a little. She had become tense and felt incredibly guilty. Even though she hated Scott she had nothing against Allison.

"After you kissed me. Well… I was really turned on. Not even Scott made me feel that way. So, I started to unconsciously feel extremely attracted to you. I just couldn't help it. Scott noticed it and confronted me about it. We fought and I lashed out at him and at how he's been making me feel like shit and not giving me any attention. He was a huge asshole to me and accused me of cheating so I slapped him and we yelled at each other." Allison paused a little and, suddenly, her grief and pain changed into fear. "I could feel his anger raising and he smashed me against the wall. I started to cry." Allison was crying again. "He changed back trying to hug me and saying he's sorry but I couldn't take it anymore so I screamed at him and said that I was done and I wanted to break up." The girl looked up at Violet who was listening her carefully "He looked like a lost puppy Violet. I should've stayed with him. How could I act like that?" Allison was sobbing. Violet didn't know what to say so she just hugged the broken girl in front of her.

They stayed like that, hugging each other for half an hour. Waiting for Allison to calm down and stop crying.

'That shitface! Scott I'm going to kill you. How can you be so stupid to the people that love you the most? Jesus man! Get your shit together…' Violet started to blame Scott for his behavior. Both Stiles and Allison were having trouble and felt nothing but hurt because of Scott's stupid demeanor and dangerous adventures 'That asswipe. He should seriously learn to differentiate between private and supernatural life.' Violet sighed at her thoughts.

"Thank you Violet. For listening. I feel better now." Allison had calmed down when suddenly they heard thunder.

Violet's dogs started to bark and scared the absolute shit out of the girls.

"Hagrid! Astrid! Luna! STOP BARKING AND BE QUIET!" Violet's eyes started to glow "You scared the shit out of us!" The dogs whimpered and laid down.

"What are you Violet?" Allison was looking straight into the feline's glowing eyes. Her mood was different now. She was no longer mourning her break up, she was serious.

"Derek already told you that I'm a feline. Do you want something to eat?" Answered Violet trying to avoid the subject.

" Don't change subjects! I've been reading my family's ancient books and there are no felines with eyes like yours. They're usually just yellow, or green or blue. They're never like yours. And besides, the only ones that are yellowish green, are of white tigers in their human form." Allison paused looking at Violet's stiff body "But you can't be a white tiger, because those only appear in like a hundred years period, which would be impossible because your kind has been extinct in a hundred years and no white tiger was left alive, or dead for that matter. At least there's no documentation of it." Allison continued eyeing the feline that sat in front of her. She noticed how Violet's face was no longer calm. She was restless. And that's when it hit Allison.

"Violet, you're a white tiger right? There was no documentation of one's death because he didn't die. Your family ran away didn't they? The white tigers are in your family's heritance aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

It suddenly became quiet.

Both girls sat in the couch listening to the sound of the rain drops fall on the windows and roof. How the animals were running around outside trying to find cover from the rain. At how the trees moved because of the wind and the noise of the rain falling on their leaves. It could've been the perfect moment for a kiss except a hunter's daughter had just discovered Violet's biggest secret.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**So yeah. I tried to imagine a Valisson (thanks Lycan Lover 411, it does sound good) moment. Like, with them making out or something but it just didn't fit the story. 'Cause I want for Violet to end up with Derek. BUT I did break up Allison and Scott so maybe, just maybe, they'll have another steamy moment? I don't know... I'll think about it. This chapter kinda sucks but it's necessary to start the action and fighting scenes.**

** Don't forget to review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's chapter 7 people! Aplaude my greatness for writing 7 chapters and nearly 10thousand words in a week. lol it's not great. well, for me it is, since I never wrote anything remotely close to this, it's a huge accomplishment. :D**

**Do review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'Well this is just great. Fan-fucking-tastic. A hunter's daughter has just found out that I'm an endangered species, well not endangered, THE LAST OF MY FREAKIN KIND! Yay… way to go brain. Nice way of hiding it. Just admit what you are without any sign of fight. Great job' Violet was starting to get worried at her confession.

"Don't worry Violet. I won't tell anybody." Allison tried to comfort the girl.

The feline sighed. There was no going back now. If Allison knew then there's no way that her parents would take a lot of time to find out. And besides, Violet was pretty sure they did a background search to every friend of Allison's so it was just a matter of time before they found the loopholes and missing links. "Oh fuck it. There's just no use in hiding now." The feline had given up.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock and then a door flying away as fucking Scott stormed inside Violet's home.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to take Allison back from you!" Scott yelled.

"From me? Are you serious? She broke up with you because you can't control yourself and neglect her most of the time lately." That was all that Violet could say before Scott succumbed to his werewolf and changed.

"Scott! As much as I would love to kick your ass I don't think that's what Allison wants!"

"COME ON! I CAN TAKE YOU!" Scott was beyond pissed.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I did send Derek flying the last time he was here without an invitation." The girl answered with a sick smile on her face.

"I DON'T CARE!" he continued to yell.

"You're the boss dude. But have one thing in mind. After I kick your ass, I'm gonna have you pay for the repairs of my door." Said Violet and smirked.

Scott left the house and stood there waiting for Violet to follow him. She left the house and as soon as shit was about to go down, Stiles arrived in his crappy jeep.

"Scott, Violet STOP! Please! You don't have to do this! Think about your situation Violet! If anybody sees you, you're screwed!" Stiles was almost begging.

"I don't really care now Stiles. Allison knows, she actually figured it out." Violet laughed mockingly "How long do you think it'll take for the Argents to find out."

It wasn't exactly a question, more like a statement. Stiles knew that once Allison knew, everything was going to break. So he did the only sane thing a person could've done. He called Derek.

"_Scott is at Violet's and he's pissed because he broke up with Allison. He's blaming Violet and Allison knows what Violet is and everything's wrong and I'm freaking out because if Violet changes to her primal form she's going to kill Scott. She hates him and I just know it. As much as I'll beg she won't be able to control her hate in her primal form. I mean she's incredibly strong and has an unhealthy amount of self-control but when she transforms her senses become slightly cloudy and Scott will say something that'll piss her off and make her punch him so hard that he'll fly all the way to China. Hell! She may even shove her claws inside in his stomach and drag him all the way to the Argents and god knows what they'll do to him. At least she'll kill him quickly. And OH MY GOD I'M RAMBLING! What the hell am I doing rambling at times like these. I don't want for Violet to get found out and I don't want Scott to die, even though he IS a huge dumbfuck who treats me like complete shit. PLEASE DEREK! COME HERE QUICK!"_ Stiles was desperate.

"_I'm on my way."_ Was the only thing Derek said before hanging up.

Genim felt a little relieved when he heard Derek say he's on his way but that didn't calm his nerves entirely. He had to do something.

"Violet, please! I don't want Scott to die like this. I want him to apologize to me and Allison and I want to kick his ass in lacrosse or get married first since he already won at the other stuff." Said Stillinski with a pleading voice.

Violet gave a long and hard sigh. She didn't want to disappoint Stiles. He was her best friend and she was his. After the Scott drama they bonded a lot and became best friends. Violet wouldn't trade the moments that they shared with anything. Not even ripping Scott's head off or watching him bleed to death.

"Fine. I won't kill him. But you have to trust me in this one Stiles." She said looking at the boy.

"Do your thing." After getting approval, Violet stood still. Not moving. She had to be completely relaxed and on the verge of her transformation to do this right.

As she stood there, blocking away the outside world and hoping Scott doesn't come charging straight at her, she started to breath slowly.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

As her breathing was slowing down, so was her heartbeat. A normal person's heart beats around 70-90 times per minute. Hers had to beat around 40 times per minute for her to change into her primal form and resume the 70-80 beats per minute of a white tiger. But to accomplish this technic that her father taught her, the feline's heart must beat exactly 55 times per minute.

Slowly and carefully lowering her heartbeats Violet stands there, with her eyes closed, so she doesn't hear or see Derek arrive at the scene. When she's sure she can do it, she opens her yellowish green eyes, which causes Scott to jump from shock. Derek stops to see what's about to happen and stays out of the teens range.

Violet roars so loudly that even the people from the town hear it.

This was a technic her father taught her when he was still alive. Even if some people were oblivious to the fact that she was the Queen of all Beasts, she still had effect on them. Well, with this roar she had effect on anybody that heard it.

Scott froze and turned back to his human form.

"What. The fuck. Was. That?" He asked.

"A King's order, Scott. Well, in this case, a Queen's." Derek explained .

"Is that why I'm shaking?" Scott asked without questioning Derek's reply.

"Yes. It's because you disobeyed my command and since Stiles and Allison don't want you dead, who knows for what reason, I had to impose some order in you." Violet finally answered with a smirk.

"Ok." Was the only thing Scott said before rushing inside the house to hear a full explanation. You could see how pleased he was on finally discovering what Violet is, even though what she was terrified him even more than before.

* * *

"Do I have to obey you?"

"No, Scott. You're not forced to obey me. You can say no to me. BUT, if you're doing something dangerous or just plain stupid, I will make you obey again." Violet said.

"So, my suspicions of you being something more than a feline were right!" he said with a pleased look on his face.

"I think everybody didn't buy the simple feline story Scott. You weren't the only one who was suspicious. I already knew before you barged in here." Said Allison, with menace present in her tone when talking to Scott.

"Calm down Allison. " Violet said and placed a hand on the girl's thigh which caused Scott to tense a little but immediately relax after Stiles shot him a 'Chill bro' look.

Violet still couldn't understand how Stiles just acted like nothing happened around Scott. Like he wasn't hurt. But maybe she just didn't understand their relationship because she never had any long-term friends, or any real ones for that matter. Short-term included. So Violet chose to let it slide and listen to Stiles talk about Scott completely high and wasted tomorrow, since Friday-Saturday-Sunday were their usual hang-out days. Aside from school.

"I think I should call a pack meeting." Derek said and when Violet looked at him and raised her eyebrow he felt the need to explain. "They have a right to know. And Isaac is smart Violet, he usually reeds my mother's books after Stiles is done with them so he probably already suspects what you are. It's just a matter of time, for the rest of the pack to find out."

"Fine. But," she paused and looked at her cellphone to check the time "Call Lydia too. Her intelligence is a factor that should only fall in our favor, and I think it's best for her to be around people that care about her. In case she goes insane from that psycho's 'Amazing Backup Plan'."

"What? What psycho's Back up Plan?" Derek asked confused and a little panicked.

"Oh… You still don't know. Silly me." Violet sighed "Upsie."

"KITCHEN. NOW!" Derek barked (pun-intended).

* * *

"What is Lydia?"

Violet sighed again.

"She's immune Derek." Violet said not wanting to elaborate a lot and hoping that Derek reached the conclusion alone.

"HUH?" And of course it would be impossible for Derek to do it. 'Lucky me.' Violet thought.

"She's immune. She didn't shift from the bite, and wasn't affected by the lizard's venom."

"So?"

"Sooo… She's a perfect 'Horcrux'."

"Are you kidding?" Derek said with annoyance.

"No, I'm not kidding Derek. For fuck's sake. Peter had to have a backup plan! So he bit Lydia and since she's immune, she didn't change. But the bite means that the Alpha-in this case Peter, forms a bond with the Beta-in this case, not Beta. Since that Bite didn't change her, not connecting Lydia to Peter in terms of their body , it had to connect her emotionally and spiritually with him. Which means, that she's a freaking werewolf horcrux. Got it now?"

Derek stayed silent for moments. Processing what he just heard.

"So, Peter's back? No, wait! Has he ever left?" Derek asked still confused.

"No, he never left. His spirit still roams around the Earth. Well, Beacon Hills."

"What are we going to do about it? He can't just stay here and use Lydia's body as he pleases!" Derek was starting to panic. He may have been ready for a war with the hunters but not for Peter.

"You don't have to worry about him. Peter doesn't hold a grudge against you. He understands why you killed him. He would've done the same if the situation was reversed. He can even help us dealing with the hunters." Violet said. Even though she sounded confident, she wasn't so sure. Peter had a backup plan but for what? Kate and the hunters responsible for his family's death were also dead. All of them. She couldn't understand why would he want to come back. But that wasn't her biggest threat right now. She could deal with Peter's rage later.

"If you say so. I'll trust you on this one." Derek answered with an uncertain tone.

'I really do hope I'm not wrong'. Violet thought.

* * *

**Actually, in my fiction Jackson's master is already dead but he still has the dead mommy-daddy issues so he's still a lizard, and Lydia is a horcrux. I don't know what she is in the show, maybe the same thing? If yes, then that'll be a lot easier to write about 'cause the only place I know horcruxes from is Harry Potter and I'll have to re-watch the movie or re-read the books to remember the details and common sense stuff about it. **

**AND TEEN WOLF HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR 3RD SEASON WITH 24 EPISODES! yayyyy! :D**

**STEREK VIDEO! OMG! That was like... so many feelings... I spent the entire day fangirling with poeple from tumblr. DAMN THOSE SNEAKY BASTARDS! If there had been a smooch on the cheek I'd have created 50 e-mails and voted for them, but since there wasn't smooch I only created 25... :x This is me, being in control and having limits... **

**I may have a problem...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Chapter 8 is out! Don't forget to review. **

**Don't own teen wolf. So sorry for Scott's lovers. I'm so mean to him. :c But I'll probably make him not so dumb and stronger in the next chapters. I'll try to do it :/**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Oh my! I love your shirt!" said Lydia._

"_What?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow_

"_I love your shirt. Where did you get it? And the shoes! They're fabulous!" Lydia was being way too nice and that made Violet highly uncomfortable, especially since a moment ago she basically admitted to never seeing the feline in school._

"_Umm.. I got it in a vintage store in L.A., and I got the shoes online from solestruck. They're by Jeffery Campbell." _

"_Totally want one like yours. And the shoes too, but without the spikes, are the more colo-"_

"_LYDIA! This isn't the time to be talking about shoes. You are a horcrux for christ sake!" Derek was losing his patience._

* * *

"We have to arrange a pack meeting. Everyone has a right to know what's going on." Announced Derek as he walked back to the room.

"What? Why? Nobody else has to know what Violet is. It'll only make it harder to hide!" Scott jumped up from his chair.

"Yes they do. If they know, it'll make it easier for them if they know who's fighting alongside them. They'll trust me." Violet appeared behind Derek.

"Ok. But why must Lydia come?" Allison sat next to Stiles on the couch to get away from Scott.

"Because…" Violet paused "You'll find out soon enough."

"Tomorrow, you will all come here after school." Derek ordered.

"Why to my place? Can't we go to your 'secret-underground-train-thingy'?" the feline wasn't exactly comfortable with having so many people at her house. It was starting to smell too much like werewolf with only two inside. 'Now with 5 werewolves, a lizard, a horcrux and a freaking hunter! That will surely make a great scent' she thought.

"Don't be so bitchy Violet. Tomorrow everybody come here after class." Derek repeated.

After that, everybody left. One by one. First Allison. She got tired of sitting in the same room as Scott and stormed out. Then Scott ran after her. Then Stiles decided to go home and have dinner with his dad, to afterwards come back to Violet's place and talk about his surprising-growing-feelings for Danny.

Only Violet and Derek were left.

"Did you call me a bitch just now?"

"Wh- what? N-no I didn't!" Derek stumbled on his words.

"Yes you did. You said I was being bitchy. That's a different, softer way, of calling someone a bitch. Am I a bitch?" she questioned him.

"Of course you're not a bitch! That was just the only word I came up with, in the heat of the moment, to convince you to let the pack meeting be here." He paused "Not a very good one. I see it now."

"It's ok Derek. But, why do you want it to be here?" "I mean, I get it. It's in a hidden place and there are traps all around it. But your place is also _pretty_ hidden." She emphasized.

"This just feels more like a home."

That Violet didn't expect.

Only then she realized it. Derek was all alone. He had nobody. A place like hers, all vibrant and green and happy was something he probably missed. Even though she lived there alone, she had 3 annoying dogs and there were stray cats going in and out all the time. Besides, the past month, Stiles has been visiting her in a regular basis so it probably felt more like home than his burnt down house or his underground, cold train station.

"Are you ok Derek?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered in a low voice. Almost as if he was whispering.

"Do you want to… I don't know. Talk?" 'Well this a first. Never have I offered my ears and advice to someone. Yeah, people have confided in me. But _I _never reached out to _them_.'

Derek raised his head slightly. He looked at Violet with eyes filled with so much hurt, pain. She then realized, everybody from this town has been through a lot. Their family members have passed away or left them, they had an abusive parent or they were put through some dark moments at certain point of their lives. Everybody was broken. An empty shell.

But, there were some that managed to pull themselves together and not fall into an abyss of darkness or in a bottomless pit.

Those people are strong. They can keep on living and not look back. Yet, there are some that take a peek at their past and fall apart.

"When I came to your house, the first time, I just felt so many happy emotions coming from it. It radiates happiness and peace. That's something I want for my pack." He paused looking back down "They are so lost Violet. And I don't know if I can bring them back or at least show them the right path."

"Well, if they still follow you, it means they need you." Said Violet. She then raised her both hands and cupped Derek's face "They can sense it you know? They feel it when you're angry, sad, confused and not sure of yourself. Yet, they choose to stay with you. They could've left ages ago, right when all this hunter nonsense started. However they are still with you, backing you up. They love you Derek. They need you. Isaac needs a decent parent figure, Erica craves for attention and Boyd, well… Boyd just wants to be better, he wants to leave his old self behind and needs you for that."

"How am I supposed to give them all that? I can't be what they want me to be, Violet." He exclaimed and stood up.

"WELL YOU CAN TRY! You can achieve greatness if you don't doubt yourself! You have all the means to be something more, yet you are still so fixated on the little aspects of life that you refuse to look ahead. There are people who need you and crave for you and you are so unsure of yourself that you can't even notice when someone is happy with what you're giving them right now!"

Derek sat back down next to Violet holding her hand. "Will they be happy with me? Will they be happy with what I can give them?"

"Well, that's something only you and them can answer. Nevertheless, if they weren't happy with you, they wouldn't stay. You're the Alpha, but they can still run away, can't they?" the feline put her hand on Derek's back and let him put his head on her chest, tickling her collarbone with his hair.

"Thank you." The wolf whispered and fell asleep next to the girl, feeling a little hopeful.

And she felt extremely proud of herself for being able to break down Derek's walls and helping him.

* * *

"Sooooo, why couldn't you have told me earlier that you're all werewolves?" asked Lydia.

"Because you're human." Erica hissed, still unhappy about the fact that she didn't get to kill the strawberry blonde girl.

"Stiles is also human!" Lydia raised her voice slightly.

"Well Stiles is a special case. He has been involved in this mostly because he was the first person Scott confided into. And the guy is insanely smart." Answered Violet.

"And where did YOU come from? I don't remember seeing you around here."

"Are you serious? I have 3 classes with you Lydia." Violet turned to Derek "I'm seriously starting to regret this. Maybe we should've just sticked to watching her from afar. Very. Very. Far."

"Hey! I'm still here! Besides, what are you anyway? You don't look like a werewolf."

"She's a white tiger." Isaac answered.

"Wha- When did you find out?"

"I read about her kind in Derek's books, Scott. Maybe if you read more, you'd know more stuff like, I don't know, ABOUT WEREWOLVES!" Isaac turned do Derek "What is he even doing here?"

"He's pack too Isaac. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Whatever." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Boys! Don't fight!" Allison tried to lighten the mood, which wasn't very well received by the wolfs making them growl at each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Derek shouted. "Everybody calm down! Isaac, good job. You did good in figuring it out and not telling the others without telling me first. Lydia, get down from your high horse! We didn't tell you because it would only jeopardize our situation and there was nothing you could've helped with anyway. Scott, shut up and sit back down!"

"You go Derek!" 'Dang. Me and my big mouth.' Violet thought, standing there, waiting for Derek to snap at her too.

When he didn't, Violet was surprised and kinda happy. Maybe she wasn't so opposed on having Derek around anymore. Well, he is INCREDIBLY easy on the eyes. But that's not the thing. She was starting to feel comfortable around the Alpha, like she was around Stiles.

That scared her. She couldn't have feelings for Derek. That would create a lot of turmoil in the pack dynamics. So, she only saw one exit. Shove her feelings all the way down. Right next to her sorrow and grief, which she had shoved down a long time ago because she couldn't bear to see her mother so weak and not present. She decided to bury it all the way down and go be there for her mom. And that's what she was doing now. She was putting Derek's pack above her own feelings. 'Why am I doing this? It's not like I owe them anything. They have done nothing for me, why should I do anything at all for them?' she thought 'Because you love Derek. Wait! Whoa! Whoa! When has it come to love? I've never shown ANY KIND of special attention towards him. Was it when I talked with him yesterday? Was it after I saw him so sad and puppy-like? AND OH MY GOD. DEREK HALE SLEPT ON MY CHEST! How did I not freak out about this earlier?'

"VIOLET!" Derek yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Derek raised his arm and reached for the feline's fore-head which surprised everyone present in the room.

"Derek, I am pale. Don't worry. I'm fine. Go on, continue speaking."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Lydia you're a horcrux."

"Are you serious? Like in Harry Potter?"

"Yes, like in Harry Potter." Derek sighed.

"So I'm not insane?" She asked.

"No, you're not insane."

"Oh thanks god." She sighed in relief. "Now that that's cleared, Violet right? I love your shirt!"

"What?"

"I love your shirt! Where did you get it? And your shoes are fabulous too!"

"Um.. I got it in a vintage store in L.A. And the shoes I bought online."

"I totally want one like yours! And the shoes too, without the spikes though. Are there some in other colo-" Lydia was interrupted by the raging wolf.

"LYDIA! How can you talk about shoes after finding out that your body is being used to store an evil werewolf's spirit, that may or may not kill us all?"

"I'm just glad I'm not insane Derek."

"Don't be such a sourwolf Derek." Violet said, leaning closer to the Alpha "This is the first time somebody has told me they love my clothes so shut up for a second and go howl at the moon or something while I discuss handbags, shoes and accessories with the girls and Stiles."

Derek stood there, frozen from the absurdity that he just heard. "I- I don't even care anymore. We should be strategizing and training!" He said and prepared to storm out only to be stopped by Violet, who grabbed him by his arm.

"Oh come on Scrappy Doo! Even your pups are chilling. Don't you think that this is enough thrill and action for one day?"

"Ha! So funny, Violet!"

"You know I try. Now go sit on the couch and talk to the guys about something. NOT TRAINING OR WEREWOLF STUFF!"

"Fine." He mumbled.

Violet rejoined the girls who were sitting, now in the kitchen talking about Stiles' non-existent love life.

"Come on girls! Enough is enough! I won't tell on who I'm crushing!"

"It's Danny guys. He's crushing on Danny."

"VIOLET!"

"What? They have more experience with dudes than I do! You should've told them about your crush ages ago!"

"She's right you know? Let's go to Violet's room and we'll talk more privately there. And I can snoop around her closet."

"Good to know that my suffering is an excuse for you to steal Violet's clothes, Lydia."

"Clothes always come first. Even Peter agrees on that."

Lydia practically ran upstairs, followed by Allison who was pulling Stiles along with her.

"I'll just order pizza and meet you guys in a second." Said Violet.

"Fine." They all yelled in unison.

'Phone, phone. Where did I put the phone?' Violet looked around the kitchen only to crash on something that felt like a concrete wall. As she was falling backwards, that wall grabbed her.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

It was Derek. 'Damn that wolf! Is it me or did he get even hotter these 10 minutes that I didn't see him?'

"Yeah. It's ok. I was distracted."

"The guys are hungry. Maybe we should cook something?"

"I was about to order some pizza." Violet said as she raised the phone.

"Oh. Ok." Derek turned around.

He was about to leave when something stopped him.

"Violet. Um… Can I come to your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then come by tomorrow. I'll be home around 5."

* * *

**YEAHHH! STILES IS SO AWESOME! Yesterday's episode gave me so many stillinski family feelings! Can't wait for next Monday! **

**And, next chapter, I'll try writing it in Derek's POV. Try! I don't promise anything. But yeah. That is how it's gon go. Probably.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Chapter 9 my children! :D Don't forget to amuse me with your opinions **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Today went by surprisingly quickly. School was normal. She didn't have any classes with the pack, except Stiles and Lydia, but those are easy to handle. Stiles is her best friend and Lydia looks like she's in love with Violet's closet. She was starting to feel kinda proud of turning her more to the dark side of the moon.

'Yeah… Have to work on her taste in music now. It's seriously sad how when I told her that I turned her to the Dark side of the Moon she looked at me like I was a freak. Nothing unusual coming from Lydia but still… It's necessary.' She thought.

Leaving school unnoticed was starting to become a little hard. Ever since she arrived to school with Stiles on her Bentley and parked at the front, everyone's been staring but now that they were hanging out with Lydia, correction, Lydia was hanging out with them, people started to glare instead of just stare.

'People just don't care about whether they want it or not. They need to have what other do. It's how our society works nowadays. Jealousy is an ugly thing.' 'Not that I'm that into hanging out with Lydia and being the center of attention, which still bugs me.' The feline shifted uncomfortably.

She felt a shiver down her spine but didn't mind it. It was going on for about a week now and it's not like it was the first time that someone hated her. Instead she rushed to her car and got out of the school as quickly as she could.

'I seriously need to have a talk with Lydia about boundaries. I don't get why she sticks so close to me. She didn't even acknowledge my existence till yesterday. And suddenly we're bffs. Such an awful word.'

After arriving home and opening the front door, she went upstairs to her room almost immediately, to take her clothes off and shower. Today had been a particularly hot day, which was weird knowing that a few days ago, it was raining incredibly hard.

"JESUS CHRIST DEREK! WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? COULDN'T YOU JUST WAIT BY THE DOOR TILL I GOT HOME! YOU WOULD'VE AVOIDED ALMOST GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK! Stiles is right! I totally have to teach you how to use doors." Violet sat down clenching to her heart.

"Sorry. But you were late." The wolf says.

She glances at the clock "Me being five minutes late does not mean that you can break in to my house. Besides I said AROUND FIVE. Not exactly five. When someone says around it's because they'll probably be late. We seriously need to have a few lessons on how to talk with people, Derek. You need to learn some common sense!"

"Sorry."

The feline sighs "It's ok… Besides, the mini heart attack was definitely worth seeing Derek Hale apologize. Twice. Genim was right, you do look adorable when you don't know what to say." She smirked.

"Who?"

"No one. Never mind." She paused looking at herself in the mirror then looking back at Derek "I really need to take a shower. Do you mind waiting around and then we can talk?"

"Sure". He says and sits back down on side of the bed. Violet sighs and passes by the wolf to retrieve her clothes and goes to her bathroom.

After 15 minutes she comes back to her room and is slightly surprised to see that Derek is still waiting for her, tapping with his foot nervously. 'Must be something important. Maybe I can torture him a little more.' She thinks.

"Um.. I'm kind of hungry. Do you mind coming with me to the grocery store?"

Derek just looks at her with his usual frowned look and shrugs.

"Really? I don't know what's gotten into you to want to hang out with me but I'm linking it. Let's go."

* * *

"Take those bags and I'll bring the dog food in." she ordered.

Derek took the bags and looks shocked as Violet took the 3, 26 pound bags of dog food. "Two trips are for pussies." She retorted.

"I didn't say anything." He raised his hands in a defensive stance.

"You didn't have to. Your eyebrows did all the talking." She smirked.

He frowned again, but the corner of his lips raised slightly for a second.

"Derek Hale? Are you smiling? Well, at least trying to? I can teach you to do that too, you know. Maybe your pack wouldn't be so frightened if you smiled sometimes."

"They're not frightened. They respect me!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Wait! Do you even sleep? I don't think it's very comfortable to sleep in that freaky all horror-vibe train station."

"Is that an invitation?" he raised his eyebrow.

'When did we switch from insulting each other to flirting?' she thought. "Take it as you want to. I'm not denying anything. Having another person in this huge house wouldn't kill me."

"Good. Maybe I'll move in. Who knows what'll happen." He says smirking.

"Is the Big Bad Wolf smirking? Dude! That's so close to smiling! Now, you just have to extend the corner of your mouth a little more and show your teeth. And that's a full smile right there man." She says grinning.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I try."

There's a silence as they put the groceries in the fridge and feed the dogs. The fact that the silence it's not an awkward one, shows that Violet feels comfortable enough around Derek to shut up and enjoy the few moments of silence that she now has.

The Alpha is the first one to break the silence. "Violet." He says softly.

"Yes Derek?"

"Is there anything between you and Stiles?" he asks regretting it the exact second the words leave his mouth. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Derek? What the fuck? Stiles is my best friend." She looks at him curious "Besides, he's totally crushing on Danny. I think he may be in love. Lydia's been helping him. It's amazing how she can forget Stiles' attempts to make her his girlfriend and just help him win Danny over. Besides, what's with that question? Re you finally going lunatic from all those lonely nights in your ugly station?" Violet turns around when she feels her dog snuggle his head on her lap. "What is it Hagrid? Are you agreeing with me on the fact that Derek may have lost his mind?" she smiles when the dog barks making Astrid and Luna bark with him.

"Shh guys! I know, I know." She pats their heads and stands up turning around.

"HOLY-! DEREK! Stop sneaking up on me! I should be able to feel you standing so close but I just can't, god knows why! You're like a freaky werewolf ninja! And that's freaking awesome but at the same time horrifying, 'cause being a werewolf already makes you fast and agile and fucking sneaky but with you being also a ninja makes you extra quiet and frighteningly good at hiding your presence. I mean it's just weir-mphhh" she's interrupted by Derek's hot lips pressing against hers.

Derek grabs her sinking his claws in her waist, which makes Violet moan allowing him to enter her mouth. He explores her mouth thoughtfully and groans back when she plays with his tongue.

Violet presses her hands against Derek's shirt feelings his abs and slowly lowering her right hand while the left plays with Derek's hair on the back of his neck. When he groans again she knows that whatever she's doing is working. 'Thank you lonely nights when mom got drunk and went to sleep early. Those sneak outs were definitely helpful' she thought.

Violet feels herself melting in Derek's embrace, yet she feels a slight pain in her chest, which makes her pull back leaving Derek with a regretful expression.

"What is this Derek? Why did you kiss me out of the blue? And since when are you attracted to me?"

Derek was still holding on to Violet's waist as if he didn't want to let her go. As if he was about to lose her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just felt so hopeful when you said that there was nothing with you and Stiles. You both seemed so close that I thought…"

"And why would you feel hopeful?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because" he paused looking at his hands holding the feline's waist, squeezing them more. "Because I love you Violet."

"What?" she answered in shock. "You what me? Is this a joke? Did Stiles tell you about my feelings and now you're mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you! And what feelings?"

"Of course you're mocking me! You know, you're a terrible actor! I knew that you hanging out with me was weird! Seriously! I'm going to kill Stiles! How could he tell you that I love you? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO REMAIN A FUCKING SECRET! That fucker! I'm sooooo telling Danny!"

"You. Love. me?" Derek asked with a face full of hope and happiness. "YOU LOVE ME?" He was smiling. With teeth and everything. A full ecstatic smile.

"Yes." She said softly and looking down. Afraid of what could be Derek's expression.

"Look at me Violet."

"No"

"Look at me!"

"NO!"

"You know that I can do this all day. According to Stiles, I have no life."

Violet raised her head slowly only to find Derek smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're a dumbass and have more trust issues than me and I love you!" he says.

"You really love me?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Derek laughs. "I don't know. A werewolf can't choose their mate. We were fated to meet and love eachother Violet. You're my fated one."

Violet smiles brightly and kisses Derek.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Seriously Scott? You dragged me out here just for a girl? Are you kidding me? She's probably the most normal person ever and you're just being dumb and paranoid as usual!" _

"_She's not normal! Her smell's off and she has a weird vibe! I'm not being paranoid"_

"_Whatever Scott." 'It's not like I have a life anyway. Damn it. Stiles is starting to really rub off on me.'_

_Violet arrives to school passing by the main entrance to park on the back of the parking lot._

'_What is this smell? It's impossible! They're supposed to be extinct yet it smells like nature and fur. Cat fur!'_

"_Fan-fucking-tastic!" she says._

_Derek smirks. 'She smells like me. Is it weird to feel proud that an extinct species is my mate? Of course not. I'm awesome and I deserve a special mate. Dang. First have to catch her.' He laughs 'The chase is always the fun part.'_

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing more chapters 'cause I don't want to leave this story like this. I'll probably develop more Stiles and Danny's love and get Allison back together with scott. Writing about Lydia is kind of hard. There's not a lot of information about her and I'll probably wait till monday's episode to write about Lydia or something. But should I continue? I mean, VioletxDerek's story was kind of sudden. I don't know. I'll probbaly write more chapters. I'm not happy with just these and that ending. **_  
_

**Oh! And this chapter was written by me and my best friend Marcos who gave me some awesome ideas. ;) we're chilling on the beach and there's a freaky couple in front of us literally sucking face with each other. I'm pretty sure that the chick is a succubus. :/ So yeah... We're fealing seriously awkward. Just wanted to share with you people so that you feel awkward with us. Muahahaha **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is out my darlings. Do review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Stiles was sitting with Violet behind Danny in Chem.

"Hey Stiles, Stiles! Why don't you ask Danny out? You've been hanging out a lot lately." said Violet whispering.

"Are you serious? I can't ask him out! What if he says no…" Stiles answers also whispering.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try! That's the fun part of the dating world. The horrible wait and anticipation. Not knowing if you can have that person that you're craving for."

"How in this world can that possibly be fun?"

"It's fun to watch!"

Stiles frowns and looks back at Mr. Harris. The man is as creepily handsome and a Stiles hater as ever. 'Maybe I should ask Danny out. I've got nothing to lose, besides a good friend who'll feel very uncomfortable hanging out with me after knowing that I wish to fuck him like a rabbit on mating season.' He looks at Violet who's grinning as though she can listen to Genim's thoughts.

"Even if I didn't have heightened senses I would still be able to smell the arousal that you're issuing right now Stiles. Just ask him out already!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll talk to him after class."

"I hope you're having a good conversation Mr. Stillinski and Mrs. Felis. Now, since you're not paying attention that must mean that you understand this subject very well, am I right?" asks Mr. Harris with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. I understand this pretty well." Said Violet.

"Then why don't you solve this exercise Mrs. Felis."

"Gladly, Mr. Harris" Violet answered with a smug tone.

* * *

"I'm still trying to get over how you completely owned Harris just now." Says Stiles.

"Yea, yeah. I'm awesome, I know. Now go talk to Danny." The feline says patting the teen's back.

"Well, here goes nothing." He says and runs after Danny. "Danny! Wait up!"

"Yeah?" Danny turns around and looks directly into Stile's hazel-brown eyes. 'Oh wow! This I did not expect. I can't talk with him when he's looking like that to me. His dark brown eyes are filled with hunger and expectation. Damn it. I can't do this.'

"It's n-" Stiles is interrupted by Violet's push.

'Oh for christ's sake Genim. Just tell him. I can smell the arousal from both of you miles away! Maybe a push will help.' The feline thinks and runs into Stiles pushing him right onto Danny, who doesn't have time to react and ends up on the floor with Stiles laying on top of him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! But since you're already so close, Stiles, why don't you tell Danny what you were about to say." She says smirking to Stiles "So sorry for interrupting your dying mood and spicing stuff up a little, Danny. Do answer truthfully to Stiles. I KNOW EVERYTHING BOYS!"

She yells as she walks away to meet Lydia, who's standing next to her locker laughing at this scene with Jackson, Allison and Scott.

"Um… Why don't we go outside to talk?"

"I thinks it's for the best."

* * *

"What the hell was that? Are they finally banging?" Erica asks as she arrives with Isaac and Boyd.

"Nahh… They don't smell of sex yet. Not like Allison and Scott, at least." Isaac says untangling his arm from Erica's and putting it over Violet's shoulder. "Did Derek sleep over at your house yesterday?" he asks whispering, even though he knows that it won't make any difference since everyone there can hear them.

"Yes. Why? Did you miss daddy?"

"Actually, I did. We had to pay for the pizza with our money."

"Are you serious? That was your dinner? Pizza?" Violet asks raising an eyebrow at the puppies.

They flinch a little. "None of us knows how to cook. And even if we did, there's no kitchen, Violet. What are we supposed to do?" says Boyd squeezing Erica's arm slightly. Just enough to make her squeeze back.

"You can come to my place! It's not like I'm busy. Derek spends most of the time there anyway."

"Really? We can eat a home-cooked meal?" Erica asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes. You can eat a home cooked meal." The feline answers smiling. "Why don't you all come around and we'll have dinner together."

"Deal. My mom's busy tonight anyways." Says Scott.

"We'll drop by. Tonight you can finally tell me where you got the money to buy that Bentley of yours. And the house." Says Jackson hugging Lydia's waist.

"And the clothes!" adds Lydia. "She has a room for her clothes. Like a person's room. Her clothes have their own room. It's beautiful." She says when everyone look at her with doubtful eyes.

"It's a date then. I'll text Stiles later. Wouldn't want to interrupt him now."

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Stiles?" says Danny as he sits on the bench outside school.

"Well… I'm a little afraid of saying it because I don't want to ruin our friendship." Answers Stiles sitting next to Danny.

"Highly doubt it. Spill it Stilinski."

"Well I may, maybe, perhaps, probably have feelings for you that cross the boundary of friendship. I mean, they're, as in my feelings, walking on that line that separates friends from lovers. And they may, or may not, depending on your reaction, be more inclined to lovers. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you." Stiles says and looks at Danny to watch his reaction. He turns his head after seeing shock on the other boy's face, right before the boy's expression changes to delight and commences his ramble process. "Ok, you're shocked. I knew it. I shouldn't have ruined our friendship. But you have to understand my view on things. You're incredibly attractive! Your dark brown piercing eyes that make my knees weak are really difficult to ignore. Not to mention your amazing body, with those incredibly toned abs and man… Your ass is to die for! I mean, to seriously die for! If I had to choose between me being shot in the chest or you in the ass, I'd choose my chest. That's how fantastic your ass is. I don't even know how you're not attacked by screaming boys and girls that want to grope you. Yeah, that wouldn't happen but it wouldn't surprise m-" he's interrupted when Danny turns Stiles' head holding him by his chin.

"I love you too Stiles."

"You do? This isn't just out of pity?" the boys asks, trying not to raise his tone and to continue to sound as manly as he can, failing to achieve that as his voice raises an octave on the last three words.

Danny laughs. "Yes, I do. It's not out of pity. I've had a crush on you for a long time now."

"Oh thank god." Stiles sighs. "I didn't want to lose you as a friend. It'd be pretty awkward to pass by you every morning and sit so close to you without being able to say anything to you, just because of my selfishness and burning desire to have you. Like, right now."

"Fine. Then let's go. Is your dad home?"

Stiles' mouth opens and closes like a fish on dry land, incapable of forming words pronouncing only grunting sounds. He's pulled back from his trance when Danny grabs Stiles' hand and pulls him to the boy's jeep.

"No. He's not home. He's also working the night and morning shift today, so he'll only be home around 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"Great. Let's go then." Danny smiles and sits in the passenger's seat in Stile's beat down jeep, closing the door.

Stiles runs around his baby girl as fast as he can, slipping in the driver's seat and hurrying home, passing a few read lights on his way.

'I don't care if dad will kill me or not. At least I'll die happy and not a virgin.' He thinks and smiles as brightly as he can.

* * *

"Why is Stiles so late? I'm starving!" says Isaac, struggling to get up from the couch, trying to untangle Erica's, Boyd's and Lydia's legs from his.

"He's fucking with Danny for the first time, Isaac. Give the boy some time! I think he's going to bring his new boyfriend with him tonight." Violet answers making Allison giggle.

"Are we supposed to reveal ourselves to this new kid?" Derek asks Violet and hugs her from behind nibbling on the side of her neck, on her pulse point.

"I don't know. If Stiles wants to, he'll tell him. I don't think he'll do it today though. He doesn't want to scare Danny off." Violet answers Derek who seems pleased with the answer and continues to snuggle his face between Violet's neck and her shoulder.

"Danny won't flip if he knows though. He's pretty into stuff like this. Supernatural creatures. He's a huge True Blood and Supernatural fan. It's weird how much he loves those shows." Says Jackson sitting next to Lydia, kissing her cheek and putting his head on her shoulder.

"One thing is to be a fan of supernatural creatures, another is to see them in real life Jackson. I'm pretty sure he'll flip. Besides, we're not exactly how they show us on TV." Says Boyd, who's still lying on the couch with Lydia's legs tangled between his and Erica's.

"Well… We're not exactly rea-" says Violet but interrupts herself "Nevermind. Yeah. I agree with Boyd. I highly doubt that you were that into fighting with people who are dying to kill you, pun intended. Danny is human. He's not aware of what's happening so let's not spook him." She says. "And by that I mean no growling, no eyes turning red or gold and no claws coming out of your fingers. You too Jackson. No scales! I don't want my house floor to be full of your sticky and paralyzing thing."

"I wouldn't hurt Danny." He says offended.

Violet just shows him a 'Bitch please. You killed people' look and he calms down.

"Stiles just sent me a text. He's on the way with Danny." Says Scott after putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You heard him children. BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR! Understood?" Violet says and glares at Derek.

"YES MOOOOM!" they all say in unison.

* * *

**Yayyy! Stiles is with Danny :D (Even though I'm a huge Sterek shiper, I do like Stiles/Danny, and Derek's occupied...) Should I continue this story? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**yesterday epiosde! OMG THE FEELINGS I HAD ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO RECREATE! Such an awesome episode, I cried so hard! Can't wait for next week. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Just as Stiles and Danny pulled up by Violet's house, she ran out the front door and hugged Stiles as tightly as she could.

"Um.. Violet. I don't have superhuman strength. You're suffocating me." said Stiles between breaths.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry." answered Violet and pulled back.

"Anyway. What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You almost killing me from oxygen deprivation."

"Oh. That? That was just me being really proud of you for confessing to Danny and" she leaned in and whispered in Stiles' ear "for fucking the hell out of him. I always thought that he would be the top but you never fail to prove me wrong Stiles." she smirked and pulled back.

"YOU CAN SMELL THAT?" Stiles shouted.

"I already told you Stiles. I know everything." she grinned and turned to Danny.

"Welcome to my place Danny. Treat it like your own home, since everyone else does so." Violet said and gave Danny a quick hug before turning around and entering her home.

* * *

"So, you're dating Stilinski now? Danny boy, how could you?" says Jackson as he reaches for a slice of pizza.

"Yes Jackson, I'm dating Stiles." Danny replies and smirks looking at Stiles who is now completely red.

"Can we not talk about this now?" says Stiles without looking away from his not-so-interesting plate.

"Oh no! We're talking about this. Genim Stilinski has a boyfriend and you're not a virgin anymore. That is great dinner talk Stiles. Excellent dinner talk. Now spill it. And don't leave any details out. You know I can figure everything out if you don't tell me. It'll just make me cranky because I'm lazy." the feline retorts.

"Fine. I confessed to Danny that I had a crush on him and he said that he also liked me. For a long time now. And we went to my place, since my dad's out, and we fucked. Happy?"

Danny chokes slightly o the pizza upon hearing Stiles' last sentence. "Stiles! I don't think that when she said not to leave any details out she was referring to our intimate moments."

"No, I was. It's always good to have a reminder that Stiles has the balls to stand up for himself and to actually fuck someone. I feel like a proud mother." the feline said and wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye.

"Ha! Funny, Violet."

"Always, Stiles."

"Could you two stop with the death glares and picking on each other now? I'm really hungry and as much as Stiles' newly discovered sex life excites me I prefer to eat my food without vomiting." Lydia interrupts the two teens.

"Sure. We'll talk later." states Violet, grinning at Stiles and looks who back to his plate.

* * *

"Can somebody at least help me bring the dishes to the kitchen, since no one is remotely interested in washing them? I know you can hear me! Stiles! Derek! Lydia! Isaac! Someone!" Violet is shouting from the kitchen.

"I don't mind helping you."

The feline jumped at the sound of Danny's voice. "Oh God Danny! Did Derek teach you how to do that? 'Cause damn, the sneaking up art is really tough to perfect and you have all the basics covered, man." she sighs "Thank you for you help though. Could you just go to the living room and bring all the plates to the kitchen?"

"Sure." Danny answers and leaves the kitchen.

The boy comes back with five plates in one hand and the other 6 in the other.

"Damn Danny. you have some serious balance skills."

The teens shrugs and laughs. "well, Lacrosse does help me to acquire some skills." he says and smiles at Violet.

"I can see that." the feline replies with a smile and turns back to the sink, opening the tap.

"Um.. Violet"

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys not approve of me dating Stiles?"

"What? Of course we approve of your dating Stiles, we actually think that you'd be a great influence on him. Why are you saying something like that?"

"Because you didn't look very happy during dinner."

"That's probably 'cause my mad face and enthusiastic face is basically the same. At least that's what Stiles says. But no! I'm really happy that you're dating Stiles and I don't really know of anybody that wouldn't approve you dating their son. Danny, you're like parent crack. Parents love you. You have a gorgeous face, incredible body, your grades are perfect and you're a genuinely nice guy. There's no better boyfriend material than you."

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you. I'm actually relieved that you're finally together 'cause it's just so annoying to see both of you give off the 'horny teenager' vibes for each other and do nothing about it. When I saw you two together, when you arrived, my initial tought was 'It was about time' then my second tought was 'How the fuck did stiles become the top?' and with that tought I sat through the entire dinner. Sorry for the tmi but I'm just really, really, really curious!"

Danny's mouth hung open. But then he just smiled and sighed. "That is a conversation you and Stiles should have."

"Oh I know. I was just trying to get some kind of reaction from you that wasn't fear and sadness." the tiger smiled "You don't have to be afraid of anything Danny. We're all very happy for you and Stiles. Even though the others might not show it, they're proud of him for scoring someone like you." she said and patted Danny's back. "Well, I'm going to wash the dishes now. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Violet."

* * *

"Bye everyone. Be careful on your way home. Drive safe!" Violet stood at her front door, shouting, as the pups, Stiles and Danny went to their cars and waved her goodbye.

"Violet, calm down. Don't be such a smoldering mother! They can take care of them selves." Derek said, laughing, and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"That is the problem Derek, they can't. What if they're attacked by hunters on their way home? What if they're distracted sucking face with each other and don't notice as the truck runs them over? What if a vampire decides to suck Stiles' blood 'cause the kid smells like honey and cotton candy? And- OH MY GOD! SINCE WHEN HAVE I BECOME THE DEN MOTHER? Jesus christ for the mother of Buddha! Why am I so worried with the pups? I was fine with killing all of them a few days ago! Is it because I'm your mate? That's it isn't it? It's because I'm your mate, which makes me the female Alpha. I feel the urge to protect the kids because I'm the pack mommy. This is just great. Seventeen and a pack mother. That should be an awesome mtv show." she sighs and snuggles into Derek's arms watching the kids drive away from her house.

"You are the female Alpha but it's not just because you're their 'leader' that you feel the need to protect them. You guys bonded and you see them as family. Family always comes first so you are excessively protective of them now. And if you're pack mom does that make me pack dad?" Derek asked genuinely confused.

Violet laughs. "Yes Derek, you're pack daddy and I'm pack mommy." she says still laughing.

"Well then, mom. Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun since the kids are all out?" says the Alpha and picks up Violet carrying her in his arms.

"I would love to, dad." Violet replies and kisses Derek.

* * *

**So yeah. This is a really small chapter. And guys I am very sad to announce that my Jarvis is broken and I have to wait one month to have my baby back. I'm feeling seriously shitty 'cause I'm going to have to miss teen wolf's next week episode, since I'm going on vacation and can't bring my computer, BECAUSE THE TEC GUY IS A DICK AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT MY BABY RIGHT! And the dude also says that there's no guarantees that my files won't be whipped out. Wich is seriously stupid because there's no problems with the hard drive but the dude's just stupid and he's making me panic and think about what the fuck am I going to do when my life's erased. I won't be able to fully enjoy my vacation because of that fucker. Pardon my french I'm just really pissed. :C And I have to use my dad's computer which also sucks, because he has a mac and I'm not an Apple lover... :/**

**But anyway. This week's episode! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I think that never in my life have I said 'oh my god' that many times while watching an episode. Jeff Davis, are you trying to kill me from emotional and brain damage? Is that it? Well, you're achieving that goal of yours. **

**But I love you anyways Jeff Davis, because you sir are a gift.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_"Oh my! What big ears you have!" she says as she caresses Derek's face._

_"It's to hear you better." he answers and puts his arms around Violet's waist._

_"And what big eyes you have!" the girl says smirking._

_"It's to observe every, single, detail, of yours." he emphasizes and pulls her closer to him._

_"And what a big nose you have!" she kisses the tip of his nose._

_"It's to inhale your amazing scent better." he says and sniffs Violet's neck, which sends shivers down her spine._

_"And what big hands you have!" she states as she lowers her right hand, moving it away from Derek's chest, to connect her fingers with the Alpha's_

_"It's to feel you better." Derek slowly lowers his left hand down Violet's back._

_"And what a beautiful mouth you have." the teen states, smiling and leaning in to kiss Derek's warm lips._

_"It's to kiss you better. Come on Red, let's go to the bedroom, so I can eat you." the wolf says and kisses back Violet's red and needy lips._

_"With pleasure, Mr. Wolf."_

* * *

Violet wakes up covered in sweat and panting 'Did I just have a sex dream with Derek?' she thinks to herself as she slowly gets up from her big, warm and comfortable bed. 'That was definitely a sex dream. Noted brain. Next time gotta try this whole Red Riding Hood thing. I bet he'll love it.' Violet smiles to herself and goes to the bathroom.

After her shower, she grabs an apple and runs out of her house, noticing that she overslept and first period was starting in five minutes. 'Not that I care if I'm late. My grades are good enough for me not to come to any class. Maybe I should just stay home today.' she considers and slows down her pace.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing sound of her phone.

_"Is something wrong for you to be this late? -Stiles"_

_"Naa. I just overslept and was thinking that maybe it's worthless to waste my car's gas. -Violet"_

_"Dude, you have to come today. I don't know why but the pups are behaving very oddly. -Stiles"_

_"What do you mean? -Violet"_

_"Scott's more distracted than usual, Erica's more pissy than ever, Isaac and Boyd don't even look people in the eye and Jackson has shoved four dudes into their lockers because they accidentally brushed his shoulder in the hall or talked too loud. It's weird. It's like their usual characteristics are emphasized and they're dumber, pissyer, more anti-social and angrier than normal. -Stiles_"

Violet raises an eyebrow at Stiles' last text. "What the f?" she mutters to herself.

_"Is it because of the full moon? But even if it was because of the full moon, it should have affected me too and I don't have any urges to rip people's head off or avoid talking to them. -Violet"_

_"I don't know. But you should come here soon. And by soon I mean right away. They're getting weirder and weirder... -Stiles"_

_"Be there in 5 .-Violet"_

As soon as she finishes texting, she slips inside her Bentley and hurries to school, passing a few red lights. 'Well, I did have a sex dream and I had some trouble leaving the bed but that's a normal thing for a teenager. Isn't it?' she debates ideas with her brain until the teen looks up to the sky and realises what's wrong.

* * *

"It's because today's The Blood Moon Eclipse. That's why they're behaving so oddly." Violet whispers to Stiles who's sitting next to her, drawing Mr. Harris being eaten by a dinossaur that looks like an _edmontosaurus annectens_.

"I've read about The Blood Moon, but it doesn't come with an Eclipse. It's just the season when the hunters prepare to catch their prays to survive through Winter." he whispers back not finishing his master piece.

"Yes, but for us, supernatural creatures, it's the season when we have to be extra careful around hunters or just people in general, so our 'powers' and senses are improved. This a defense mechanism. It goes from way back, our bodies started to adapt around the Renaissance period."

"Yeah. Ok. That's fine, you have to protect yourselves so your superpowers become even more super. But that doesn't explain why they're behaving like someone gave them a truth serum." Stiles is still confused.

"That's because I wasn't finished yet, Stiles. What have I told you about not interrupting my dramatic pauses?" she sighs and continues "The Blood Moon heightens our senses, but the Eclipse obstructs the Moon and, even though we are still more super, our behavior changes drastically. We need the moon Stiles. If we don't have the moon, we're not ourselves. Moreover, we're us, but not entirely. Our creatures take over our body, and since they can't do that without fully shifting, they use our feelings to remain human. Which means it's not Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson. It's their wolves and kanima." Violet explains. She's not sure about this but their behavior fits the parameters and she can't feel the moon so it's her best guess.

"But you don't have the moon at day and you're fine. It's sunny outside." Stiles says and turns his head to look at the window.

"But we still feel it. We know it's there. It's only during the Eclipses that we don't feel it, it's like the moon disappears and we're all alone. It's a weird feeling, I know. But that's how it's been for centuries. We are creatures of the night, even fi we're _Fayes_ or _Aves_. We originated from the darkness and the moon was what saved us, so to say. It's our only ray of light and it's what keeps our humanity in place. That's why they're behaving like that. They don't feel the moon and they're scared, so they let their other selves take over."

"Then how come you're still you?"

"That's because my control is better. I can keep my _Panthera tigris tigris_ inside. But they can't. They're still cubs. I was born with it, I know how to control it. They don't. They were never in touch with it, they just accepted their creature with open arms. Some are still fighting it. But, I've been with mine for 17 years. He knows me inside out and I know him. That's why I can control him."

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing. we just have to wait for the effects that were originated with the absence of the moon to go away. We do have to look after the kids. They might eat someone alive if they like their smell."

"That's not a possibility. They can't eat people. I'll be careful around them too. After school we'll take them to Derek's station. Wait! How is Derek?"

"He's fine. I can feel him. He's a born werewolf. He has his wolf covered. Don't worry about him." Violet says but there's not much conviction in her tone. She's afraid that Derek won't be able to fight the Alpha and give in. It'll be a lot harder to look after a raging Alpha than some little Betas.

* * *

It wasn't hard to attract the wolves to Stiles' and Violet's car. They bought two pounds of raw meat and left the bags in their cars. It was actually quite comical the way they caught the pups. It was like a Scooby Doo episode with their weirdly effective traps.

After giving the cubs their meat they tugged them inside their cars and drove them to Derek's creepy cave- I mean station.

"Derek? I know you're there! I can smell you!" Violet shouted from the top fo the stairs. She didn't want to bring the pups down before being certain that Derek wouldn't rip them all apart.

"I'm here. I need you Violet." Derek says almost silently.

Violet orders Stiles to not move and keep an eye on the pups and rushes down the stairs.

"How are you holding up?" she asks with concern written all over her face.

"I'm better than I thought I would be. At least my wolf hasn't taken over me yet."

"That's good Derek. Keep him inside love." the girl says and kisses the Alpha's forehead. "Do you think you can stay with the kids here? They might actually listen more to you now that they were taken over by their wolves."

Derek sighs "Bring them in. I'll manage."

Violet smiles and quickly runs outside to warn Stiles. Together they bring the pups and chain them inside the train carriage.

"Do we need to chain you too love?"

"No, it's ok. I can control him."

"Good."

Violet and Derek's moment is interrupted by a panicked Stiles.

"Umm... Guys! We might have a problem." Genim says and points outside. "Gerard and his hunter buddies are here."

"How the fuck did they find us?" Derek growls.

"I don't know." Violet sighs trying to remain as calm as possible to not alarm Derek's wolf. "Stiles, come down here and chain Derek. Don't go easy on him! After you're done with it stay inside and if you even peek I swear to buddha that I'll rip something off and it won't be your head."

"Aye aye Captain." Stiles shouts and runs down.

Derek glares at Violet, not moving from behind her. "You must be crazy to think that I'll let you face them alone! They could kill you!" he growls again.

"You don't have to be crazy to be me, Derek. But it sure helps" she smiles "And for fuck's sake love! They won't kill me. They're not strong enough. And what can you do? You can't fight them in your state. You'd get killed by the hunters or be overpowered by your wolf. So go sit next to your kids and don't move! Understood?" Violet glares at Derek and moves to the stairs only to be stopped by the sourwolf, who grabs her hand and connects his lips with hers.

"You better not die on me." He finally lets go and joins his Betas.

Violet climbs the stairs and opens the door to the station closing it immediately when she steps outside.

"Give us the wolves. We want nothing with a human." says Gerard with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, who said that I'm a human?" Violet grins and feels proud of herself to see that her reply sent shivers down the hunters spines.

"Then what are you girl?"

"You'll see." she says and shifts to her primal form.

* * *

**Yayy! Another chapter is out! :D And thank you to Spotedleaf5 for giving me the idea of bringing the hunters. I'm not sure how Chris will feel about this situation but since I actually like the man, I'll probably make him side with the wolves. And Victoria isn't dead in my story. **

**I'm actually not entirely sure about the Blood Moon Eclipse facts. I've read about it but it was mostly for Wiccas so it's not in my field but I kinda adapted it for supernatural creatures. It does work doesn't it? :/**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm posting this chapter now, because I won't have tim to post it later. I'm going on vacation. I'll be back next monday, so I'll try to post something new at Tuesday or Wednesday. Don't forget to review. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So yeah guys, I'm back from my vacation and I've only seen last week's episode like 20 minutes ago so I'm full of feelings and dying to see tonight's episode so I apologize for the small chapter :/**

** Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

Violet knew she couldn't possibly survive a fight against 20 rogue-hunters, being leaded by Gerard. She had to shift, which made her emit a whine since her transformation hurt like a bitch.

A perfectly calm heart rate wasn't exactly easy when you had a psycho hunter shouting at you, scared out of his mind because he doesn't know what the person, no, scratch that, creature standing in front of him, blocking his clear passage to achieving his gole of vengeance for his daughter, is. Yet, Violet HAD to shift. It wasn't an option, more like a need. So she did what she thought would be best, concentrate on her lover's heartbeat.

'Damn it Derek! You're not helping at all! Your heart's beating like crazy! I seriously doubt that that'll help you control your wolf.' she thought and decided to give up o Derek and find a close by person with a steady and calm heart rate. After what felt like hours but were probably seconds of looking she finally found a person with a calm heart. It was probably of an elderly man/woman, since it sounded almost mechanical 'Probably from a pacemaker.' The teen concentrated hard enough and began to shift.

Her metamorphosis was more painful than usual as this time it was rushed and panicked, but she held on to her humanity and embraced her tiger as it clawed his way up from her subconsciousness. Where just a minute ago stood a pale, green-haired and what seemed fragile girl, was now standing a white as snow, strong, femme fatale with black stripes placed randomly, but beautifully, along her skin. Her eyes turned to a light, glowing grey with a single, vertical line as her pupil. The teen's previous green hair was now white as sugar and her ears were peeking up from under her long and puffy hair. Her hands were furry and her long tail provided Violet some balance, since her feet now had long claws, as in her hands, instead of small fingers.

Gerard looked stunned and his hunters were shaking from fear of the unknown. "It's not possible! I thought Felines were extinct!" The old man managed to say without stuttering.

"Well, think again."

Violet seized the panic and confusion of her attackers and jumped at them clawing and ripping three of them, only to be rewarded with 17 guys shooting wolfsbane bullets at her. Even though those wouldn't kill her, _being shot_ still hurt like hell.

Violet fought against her feline's desire to take over and kill everyone. she realized that it wouldn't last long so her questions needed to be answered right now or she would fall under her other self's control and not get the needed information.

"How did you find this place?" she yelled at Gerard, avoiding confirming to him that this indeed was Derek's place (not like he needed any confirmation), who was standing behind his mini army like the coward he is.

"Let's just say a little puppy told me." Allison's grandfather says with a smug smile "Derek's Betas aren't very good with under pressure are they? Especially when you threaten their mothers"

"Fuck, Scott." The girl mumbled between dodges and critical bullet wounds.

"Bingo." Gerard smiled. That made him look even more psycho than before, not like it's possible but anyway. "But don't worry little girl, I won't kill you, right now. First, I want to know how you survived, then I want to conduct some experiments since you surely evolved and improved from your wiped out race, only then, if I'm not satisfied with you, I'll kill you." he smiles again.

This sent shivers down Violet's spine. 'Stupid Scott, who's seriously dumber than a potato!' Violet managed to take down seven more hunters. These were stronger than the usual attackers. 'How the fuck am I supposed to do this without killing these fuckers. If killing would be allowed, this would've been so much easier! And why can't I kill them anyway? I already have the information we need. Ok... Not even close, but I can figure out the rest with Stiles. I don't need to to let these cunts live for that.' Violet was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the cold, long and metallic blade pierce through her rib cage and slice her lung. Her body was now struggling to stay up. A shifter's healing abilities are good but, but this much damage requires time, thing she does not have right now.

Violet's body was giving up and she fell down. The girl heard Gerard laugh and saw the pleased look that crept onto his face. The man came closer and squatted next to Violet. He stretched his hand and caressed the feline's cheek, which set Violet's gag-reflex through the roof "Your primal form truly is beautiful. All those images and descriptions from old books don't do you justice." he said and caressed her cheek one more time.

This set the girl's heart into a frantic state. She was panicking now. No way in hell was she becoming Gerard Argent's fucking sex toy. She had Derek for that 'Fuck! Derek!' the wolf's situation suddenly hit her and she searched his heart-beat next to his Betas only to find it gone and - Oh wait. There he is. Ripping hunters apart like rag dolls. And there goes a head flying. 'I could've totally done that if not for the stupid no killing rule.'

Derek had gone berserk. His Alpha gained control upon feeling his mate's panic and blood. His humanity was out the window and he didn't even realize he lost it. His only concern was to save Violet's life so he took his raging wolf's help. What Derek didn't realize was that his wolf also seeked vengeance, maybe for the constant hunting and killing of his pack or probably because his wolf wasn't exactly happy with the whole Kate situation (he didn't get to kill her), he didn't even know why himself. A compilation of things is more reasonable than just one. So the Alpha decided to bite Gerard on the shoulder instead of just simply killing him.

"We're screwed. So, so, so screwed. Totally and completely fucked." Violet said struggling to stand up and move closer to Derek, who was watching the old psycho run away.

"I- what did I do?" Derek covered his face with his hands and fell onto his knees.

"Don't worry love." Violet sat next to Derek pulling him closer to her in a warm embrace "I'll fix this." she said and ran her fingers through his hair "Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

* * *

**I just wanted to thank Spotedleaf5 for discussing ideas with me and pointing my story into a more "action filled" direction instead of just pointless smut or fluff. Thank you love, you are awesome :D**

**I'm actually a little afraid that I'm not portraying the characters as they are in the show, Derek's a little bit more sensitive and open. Stiles is not as sassy. Scott is dumber and not a hero (he's starting to become one in the show so I'm feeling a little proud of him) and Lydia is nicer, so is Jackson. Derek's pack hasn't had a lot of dialogue but I think they're still the same. Danny is still awesome and Gerard's still a psycho fucker but I don't know... It just seems a little bit different for me. What do you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Violet dragged Derek back to her car leaving the pups with Stiles, who, in the girl's eyes, was like the over-protective big sister, I mean brother.

* * *

_"You know that Stiles would make a great wolf! He's very smart, knows more about lycanthropy than any of the Betas, he's loyal and" Derek looked down a bit flushed "he may not be as helpless as I accused him of being. He has saved me, my pack, several times and he already feels bonded to the them. Because of the time that they spend with him in the past couple of weeks, he has grown closer to the cubs and they have learned to see him as a part of the family. So it only makes sense to turn him!"_

_"Yes Derek. I know all that and I agree, he would be an amazing wolf but, it still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want the Bite." Violet reasoned. She had been severely concerned over Stiles' state of mind these past days. The boy was feeling insecure over his position in the pack, which led to Violet telling Derek and him getting all over-protective and pushy about turning Stiles. _

_"How do you know he doesn't want the Bite? Has he told you that?"_

_"He told me about that time when Peter offered it to him." the feline's statement made Derek shiver "Stiles refused, Derek. He knows that he will probably want it in the future, but he doesn't want it now. And you should feel honored that Stiles thinks he will stay around long enough to say 'future'."_

_"He'll ask for it when he wants it?" says the wolf almost whispering._

_"Yes, he will. Now, what's with the sudden interest in Stiles' humanity?" Violet asked and came closer to Derek, standing only three inches away from the wolf. Being closer to her mate made it a lot easier to prevent him from lying. "I know you have no problems with humans in packs. You had a few in yours! What's the real reason for your concern?"_

_"It's- it's nothing. Forget it, Violet. He'll come to me when he's ready."_

_The teen decided not to push her mate after seeing the sadness and worry in the wolf's face._

_And that's how the issue of Stiles' werewolfness was dropped. For now._

* * *

__Violet was starting to panic for Derek, which wasn't good considering the fact that she was the one who was half-dying. She need to see Deaton but leaving Derek wasn't an option. He was broken. His eyes were empty and he wasn't reacting to anything. The shock of realizing he had killed all the hunters was too much and it seemed like he was in a trance. There was no way that Violet would leave him alone like this, but taking him to Deaton with her was a huge risk.

"God Derek. I really hope you get your shit together soon." she mumbled, focusing on the road and trying not to pass out. "I will miss you love." the girl said and directed her gaze at Derek, who still wasn't responding.

* * *

The feline pulled over to Deaton's clinic and honked twice to let the veterinarian know she needed aid. Seconds later, Deaton was peeking out the front window's blinds and running to Violet's car to help her.

"I assume I don't have to tell you what happened to me."

"I can tell that you went through a lot tonight by your body's shape. It surprises me how you're not dead yet."

"Aww, thanks for the vote of trust Doc." she says "Now help me move the Sourwolf. I may collapse if I have to drag him again."

"You dragged him?" Deaton's eyes almost jumped out of his skull like in cartoons which made Violet snicker a little "Damn it Violet! You're in no shape to be moving around yet alone dragging this two hundred pound dead weight! You couldn't have asked someone for help? Now I must know what happened!"

"You're chattier than usual Doc. And you're asking questions! That's not normal for you." Violet smirks "I thought you knew everything" she says with a hint of mockery.

"Don't tempt me Violet. What happened to Derek and to you?" the Dr. was starting to worry. Violet never evaded his questions.

The girl sighed. "It's the Blood Moon's Eclipse today Doc. You know how that makes us. We were attacked and Derek was chained with his pups while I was fighting, since I'm the person with most chances of not succumbing to my creature. I was against twenty rogue hunters commanded by Gerard" she paused upon seeing Deaton's look of disgust after hearing the old man's name. "I wasn't dealing very well with the whole no-killing rule... as you can see" the girl pointed to her body to prove her point "so Derek probably succumbed to his wolf, when he felt my blood and panic, and went all Alpha on the hunters' asses. There were heads flying, body parts everywhere and the next thing I see is the Alpha biting Gerard and suddenly Derek is on the floor staring at his hands with a void expression and asking himself what has he done over and over again." the girl let out a painful sigh "I think he's broken. By now he's chilling with his wolf inside his mind getting his shit together." she looked at the veterinarian who was listening to the girl with his full attention. "I really hope that he comes back his usual self."

"Oh don't worry Violet." Deaton patted the teen's back to try and comfort her "He's strong. I bet he'll come back and still be his usual brooding and creepy self. He'll probably stare at you intensely and wait for you to talk first like always."

That seemed to relax Violet. She sat on the operation table as the veterinarian looked over her wounds and helped her heal faster. After twenty minutes of comfortable silence, Deaton was the first to speak.

"I want you to help Gerard. You can nullify the effects of the bite."

"Why should I?" anger started to take over Violet's calm state of mind "I know he's dying of cancer, I can smell it on him. He wanted the bite and now he has it. Maybe, he'll back off now."

"You do realize that Derek was the one who gave him the Bite don't you? Gerard will be bonded to the pack. And he'll want to become the Alpha since his brain works on greed for power."

"The Bite might kill him."

"That will destroy Allison. He may be a psycho but he's still her grandfather. And you know perfectly well that she doesn't want anymore deaths from her family."

Violet sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll save him. But if I get Allison's permission, I'm killing him." the girl's says pouting "And you know that if it weren't for you I wouldn't even think twice before ripping you apart and hanging your eyeballs on my rearview mirror."

"I always knew you liked my eyes but not to this point." Deaton said in a smug tone. "I'm lucky Derek's in a trance or else I would've had my throat ripped off. With his teeth." the Dr. jokes.

"Don't push it doc. You're important to me and I will always respect your wishes but I can change my mind as quickly as I can kill someone. And you know how quick I am."

* * *

"COME ON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUN UPSTAIRS INSTEAD OF RUNNING OUT THE HOUSE? YOU JUST PASSED BY A PHONE! I BET IT WORKS YOU DUMB SHIT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL SCARED OVER THIS MOVIE IF I'VE ALREADY FOUND 14 FLAWS IN THE PLOT!"

"Stiles, stop screaming at the television. It's the middle of the day, why are you even watching a horror movie?"

"Because I have nothing else to do Violet. And I'm just trying to prove my point that they don't do decent horror movies nowadays! They use pretty girls with huge racks to distract people from the flaws and stupidities of the characters. Why did the movie industry stop making decent horror movies? They all follow the same stereotypes: the dumb jock, the pretty and dumb girl, the nerd and the goth kid always die and the 'normal' girl, yes it's always a girl, manages to survive after attempting to kill the psycho guy two times. She always makes a noise when she's this close to managing to run away and the killer finds her and drags her. After that the nerd or the goth kid (the jock and the pretty girl are already dead) make a noise, which distracts the killer and she struggles enough and runs, the psycho kills them and she suddenly gains the courage and instead to running for the police, she kills the psycho. IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME DAMN THING!"

"Stiles, calm down. Derek's situation has affected us all but you don't see me running around complaining over every single thing that I find wrong in the world. You being frustrated is making _me_ frustrated! Now be quiet and let me continue reading my book in peace." Violet glared at the boy.

"Have you found anything there that may help us track Gerard?"

"Not yet. I know how to nullify the bite, my father taught me that spell and made me memorize it, since it's too valuable to be written in any kind of book, but a tracking spell is harder because he's a werewolf and I have nothing of his that may help me localize him. His soul's essence was changed so there's no possibility of tracking him, since I don't know his new one."

"We're not finding him are we?" Stiles continues regarding Violet's death glare "Stop that! you know I'm right. We won't be able to find him and Derek might not wake up! We should prepare for the worst, not sit around all day waiting for something that may not come!"

"Back off Stiles! We agreed on not talking about this. The whole pack did. It's easier to hang on to the possibility that he may wake up instead of depressing in a corner and give up everything that we built!" Violet shot another death glare at Stiles "So shut up and behave! Understoo-" the girl stopped "Derek's heartbeat. It changed."

They both ran to violet's bedroom where Derek was laying and lazily opening his eyes. "I-" the wolf tried to talk.

"Don't say anything yet. Stiles go get him a glass of water. You were out for a week Derek." Violet sat next to the Alpha and kissed his forehead.

"I know where Gerard is." he tried again, his voice sounding almost like a whisper "I can _feel_ him."

* * *

**I finished another chapter. Derek's back :D (even though he wasn't out for long) I tried to make this a chapter that kinda glorified Stiles 'cause he's my hero, he might not think so but I still think it's amazing to have the courage he did in the whole season. Still crying 'cause teen wolf is over and we have to wait another year :C**

**New characters will appear and I'm still not sure over Deaton's past with Violet but I love the dude and his awesomeness so he must be part of my fic. Gerard's not dead and it might take a while to 'kill' him. And oh, oh, does anyone want to draw Violet in her primal form for me? That would be awesome of you! :o (just use Gillian Zinser as inspiration for Violet's face and body shape and a white tiger for her skin. :D) I would really appreciate it, since my drawing skills suck :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Derek felt weak. His whole body felt heavy and it was hard to move. Lying still for one week without any kind of movement wasn't very helpful to the whole I'm-a-big-and-powerful-Alpha thing. He felt worthless. How could he have succumbed to his wolf's caprices and kill twenty hunters? That was inacceptable and he was incredibly disappointed with himself.

That feeling grew upon looking at Violet's, his mate's, wary expression. Like she didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He could see the doubt and uneasiness in her eyes as she looked at him. But what set him off the most was the worry and sadness that had stung her expression. He couldn't help but feel terrible about making his love feel like that.

"Derek, I can practically smell all your worry and grief. Stop that. I don't like seeing you like this." The girl tried to calm the Alpha. She knew he was aware of how she felt but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't stop feeling it. No matter how happy she was that he had woken up, she still feared that he could break down again. And she couldn't go through it again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and put his arms possessively around Violet. "I'm so sorry. I don't- I-" he sighed heavily "I'm sorry."

Violet melted into her wolf's embrace and slowly stroked her long and delicate fingers through his dark hair. "It's ok love." She kissed his forehead. "I told you already. I'll fix this."

"How?" Derek's voice was now louder than a whisper but still hoarse.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Now stand up, _slowly_, and go take a shower. You still stink of blood and sweat. Washing you with a wet cloth doesn't help much."

Derek stood up, slowly, supporting most of his weight on Violet's shoulder, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Violet ran outside the house, into the woods, outside of Derek's hearing range, clutching to her phone so hard, that it surprised her that she hadn't broken it.

She sat on the grass and relaxed her heartbeat so that she wouldn't sound as panicked as she felt, when she was about to call someone who could help her fix this. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to end so she decided not to worry Derek and do this alone.

"_Hey, didn't think you would call me so soon. Have you boned someone already?"_ a male voice answered.

Violet sighed. _"Don't be a dick, Dom. I have to speak with Kyrie."_

"_What happened?"_ he sounded concerned.

"_It's… It's complicated. Where is she?"_

"_She's busy. You know, doing her thing."_ Violet could feel him waving his arms around to demonstrate his point _"Based from the tone of your voice, it looks like we have to come down there? You know it's a two day trip don't you?"_

"_I'll buy you the tickets. Just tell her to call me back asap." _

"_Thanks and not needed. You can tell it yourself."_ Dominic said and passed the phone to Kyrie "_What did you do? I'm not sitting on a plane for 6 hours to help you bury someone."_

"_I need your help to turn someone back."_

"_Back to what? A potato?"_ Kyrie said laughing, clearly not aware of the situation.

"_To human."_

Silence filled the call and the tension rose.

"Buy us the tickets, now. We'll probably be there in two days, tops. I'll text you when we arrive and you'll tell me your location then." She stopped for a second and sighed. "You have some seriously explaining to do dear. I love you and call you soon."

* * *

As soon as the called ended, Violet stood up and ran back to her house.

Derek was sitting at the table, eating lunch and he couldn't help but stare at Violet, who had a leaf stuck on her hair and dirt on her bum.

"Where were you? I couldn't hear you." He said and looked down at his plate, concerned for his mate's secrecy but still trying not to laugh.

"I was making a call." The teen said and sat next to him, grabbing an apple.

Derek snorted "Twenty miles away?"

"It was an important call." She said and cocked her head to the side to emphasize her point, a leaf fell down from her head.

"I may have been out for a week but I can still know when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I just don't want to say anything until the whole pack is here. I-" she paused "I don't like to talk about them." She sighs.

"About who?"

"Just wait a little. I'll tell you soon."

Derek wasn't entirely happy about this. Yet, he didn't want to push Violet, he was feeling shitty enough, so he didn't want to fight with his mate.

* * *

"Derek!" Erica ran to her Alpha and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry if I'm suffocating you but I don't really care right now. I missed you and I'm seriously relieved to see you're ok!"

Derek laughed a little "It's fine." He said and hugged her back.

Isaac and Boyd joined them and soon Scott and Jackson jumped on top of them all, making it a huge puppy pile.

"As much as I'm enjoying this sight, I would love to know why Violet looks like someone like someone died." Stiles said. "Wait! Did someone die?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Just sit down and I'll explain."

Everybody sat down on the couch. Derek was sitting in the middle. Erica was snuggling at his right side and Isaac was cuddling with his left shoulder. Boyd sat beside Erica and Scott sat on the floor, beside Derek's legs, together with Jackson.

"Is this a werewolf thing? Where you have to be touching your Alpha?" Stiles asked and sat on the armchair on Danny's lap.

"Yeah" they all say in unison.

"Figured." Allison smiled at this adorable scene and sat down next to Isaac, together with Lydia.

"Gerard is a werewolf. Not a complete werewolf, but he's pretty damn close. Derek can feel him and that means that Gerard can feel him too. "

Erica growled softly upon the mention of Gerard but calmed down when Derek tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I know a spell that will make him human again."

"Is that even possible? I've never heard of such thing! Lycanthropy can't be reversed!" the wolf in Derek was feeling fidgety and refused to accept this.

"You haven't heard of this before because the spell requires dark magic and it's not used a lot due to it's powerful consequences. Besides, there are not a lot of witches powerful enough to do it or to even know about it."

"But you're not a witch. How come you know about it?"

"Some of my ancestors, like from the 13th century, were witches, pretty powerful ones. And one of them fell in love with a werewolf. She loved him too, but he couldn't be with her. It wasn't allowed cause of the whole cats-and-dogs thing. Not the best metaphor but anyway, he decided to make her human so that they could be together."

"And it worked?"

"Well, if it hadn't worked I wouldn't be standing here, since she was my great-great-great-and-a-whole-lot-of-greats-grandmother. She was the princess of France and he was the Ki- well it doesn't matter who he was and I'm not even allowed to say it, what matters is that he was terribly in love with her. He adored her and she loved him back. It was impossible for them to marry, therefore he decided to make her human so that they could be together without sneaking around. It took him about 2 years to perfect the spell and I'm not proud to announce that he left quite the trail of bodies, but he succeeded and he turned Isabelle into a human.  
Then they married. It had a lot more of tragedies in the middle but this is the short version of it. What I was trying to say is that yes Derek, it worked and through the course of History, there were 17 more werewolves who turned back to human out of free will."

"Free will?" Isaac asked.

"Very bad and powerful men, that also happened to be werewolves and were quite the strong ones,_ had_ to be turned in order for them to die. Not proud of that either."

"So your ancestors were kings and princesses?" Erica asked smirking.

"Not important right now. I'll show you my family tree later if you have a _dying_ wish to see it."

"That sounded a lot more threatening that it should have." She whined.

"_Anyway_! I can't do the spell alone because I'm not a witch. I may have some power but it's not even close to the needed."

"You said _them_ earlier. Who are they?" Derek asked.

"Kyrie and Dominic Zauber, they're-" Violet was interrupted by Lydia "Ha! Of course it had to be Zauber. Cause you supernatural creatures have no imagination so you just translate words. You really don't have to say it. I think everybody understands it just by hearing their name."

"Um… No we don't. Not everybody has your vast knowledge of everything." Said Boyd.

"Aka, not everybody's a freakin genius." Stiles said as to reinforce Boyd's point, who nodded at the boy's affirmation.

"Zauber means magic in german. I thought your peasant brains at least knew that." She sighed and fliped her hair.

"Again, _anyway_! They are my childhood friends. We-" Violet paused for a second as to find the right words "we went through a lot together. There may or may not havebeenafewdeathsalongthewa y."

"I know that more than half of us have been given the 'gift' of super-hearing but I still couldn't understand a thing you said." Isaac whined.

"She said that there may or may not have been a few deaths along the way." Stiles translated. "What? Don't look at me like that. I blabber a lot so I'm familiar with that way speech better than anyone." He said feeling bitter about the surprised looks his friends shot him.

"As I said, we went through a lot and I was young. I couldn't control myself as I can do it now and it often lead to trouble. They saved me a lot and I returned the favor when they were in need of me. I'm not proud of that time of my life. After my dad and brothers died, I was_ slightly _unstable so it took me some time to feel like myself again. They helped me through that time and I grew a lot closer to them. They are important to me so I want you to treat them well." Violet glared at Jackson.

"What? Why am I the one who gets the glare? Erica and Isaac have been dicks lately!"

"They're dicks only to you. If you spent some time with them, you'd see that they're actually adorable pups." Erica smirked and Isaac's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Are they both witches? The boy and the girl?" Derek asked.

"Yes. They come from a strong lineage of sorcerers. Kyrie is more powerful than Dominic but that's because she's older than him."

"How old are they?"

"Kyrie is 23 and Dom is 19."

"She's my age then."

"Yes, Derek. You're going to have a friend that's not a teenager." Violet said sarcastically. "Although she'll hate you at first, not a big fan of Lycans, she'll grow used to you in a couple of days. And beware of Dominic people! He's a sex addict! He'll hit on anything that has two legs and a nice ass. Especially you guys, he's a sucker for hotties with abs."

They all laughed, not feeling the tense mood from earlier.

* * *

The pack had dinner and they all fell asleep in Violet's living room.

"It's a puppy pile. Seriously!" Violet whispered to Derek as they both stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the floor where lay 5 wolfs on top of each other with 4 humans around them.

Derek smiled at the sight of Violet trying to take a picture of the pups. "I still feel like you're not telling me something and I don't understand why would you want to reverse the effects of the Bite to kill Gerard. I can find him and kill him. I don't need to do it while he's human."

"Gerard won't die so easily. He'll try do take your life and will probably come pretty damn close. I don't want to see you like that ever again. And besides, I spoke with Chris."

"Argent? Why would you speak with him?"

"Trêve."

"That sounds like truce in french. Why french though?"

"_Argent_, Derek." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in hte world. "And yeah. He agreed to help us as long as we don't kill Gerard. He's his father no matter what and I wouldn't want Allison to go through another gruesome murder of a family member. She's pack too you know?"

"Yeah." Derek says and sighs. "I'll try not to kill him."

Violet smiled, held on to Derek's hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

"Damn it! I knew we should've gone with Violet! She can't stay out of trouble! It's in her gut…" Kyrie shouted as she packed her bags frantically.

"If she was in deep shit she wouldn't have sounded so calm on the phone. You know her, she may be a sucker for damaged goods but she still has a brain." Dominic answered his sister while he dialed his current boyfriend's number.

"Hey, babe, could you look after Lavi for a few days? I have to go to California to help my cousin. She was badly abused by her boyfriend and she finally had the guts to dump him. Long story short, she's in the hospital and she has no one. You wouldn't mind, would you babe?" he says in a pleading voice.

"Yay! You're the best! When I come home we're going to have so much crazy, sweaty and hot s-"

"Stop phone-fucking your dude and come here to help me!"

"Gotta go babe. See you soon."

* * *

**So yeah, new characters guys :D and I got the idea of naming them Zauber from Grimm. I actually tought of naming them Hexen (witch in german) but Zauber sounded better and it wasn't too Grimm. **

**PACK CHAPTER! :DDD**

**I honestly have no idea how I'm gonna write this. I know how it's gonna end and what will have to happen for the story to end but I have some issues with the ideas that I have for this. And this fic is already kinda long so I'll probably write a few more chapters (they'll be longer, most likely) and be done with it. Probably five more chapters and that's it.**

**And I'm so sorry for those of you who don't like touchy-feely Derek. In the later chapters, I'm going to explain his over-sensitivness and feelings. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
